Haunting Mists
by Black Beyond
Summary: Vampires meet Saiya-jin. Faced with the sort of problem that they never expected to have, the Z warriors face a challenge that none of them hope to conquer.
1. Of Vampires, Tails, and Saiya-jin

## _Haunting Mists_

_by: Me, the fabolous, hot, sexy Black Beyond. (Shinimegami: NOT!)_

---------------   
Apology time! I know I said I wouldn't continue this. But I am. And as for blackmail-- she tells, she dies. :) See? I cleared it up nicely.

Standard DBZ disclaimer. Lena's mine. Take and die.

And that's all I've got to say about that.

---------------

_  
Her head bent dow eagerly to drink from her victim, her tawny brown eyes darting to the opening of the alley to keep watch as she savored the bittersweet taste of the warm blood as it rolled over her tongue and into her throat. _

_  
Only too soon, she let her grip on her victim go before she could take enough of his life's liquid for him to to die.   
No, she didn't kill. She took just enough for her, but she didn't kill. She had not a wish to follow in the path so many of her Kind chose to. She was only a half-blood. She had not the burning, blood-thristy desire for death as had the others. _

_  
She let out a shrill scream as she climbed the rungs of the metal fire ladder, so that someone might find her prey before it was too later. _

_  
From the rooftop she watched silently as the man was found before she turned to stare at the fading stars. Another night gone, another taste of warm blood as it gushed from the wounds she inflicted... Her tongue flicked eagerly over her sharp canines and then over her stained lips, taking the few remaining drops. She moaned softly as the taste exploded once more in her mouth. Such pleasure every drop of it gave her. Even before she'd become one of Them, she'd always loved to taste blood whenever she'd been cut or scraped. She'd loved the way it oozed through the broken skin, it's scarlet brillance unmissible against her plae flesh, loving the way it travelled, colling as it hit thr air, down her skin before her tongue caught it. She was glad she was only a half-blood. She was still half-alive, but yet half-vampire. Unlike the rest of her kind, she could venture into the sunlight, and watch the sun rise._

_A simple pleasure taken for granted by the billions of mortals that milled below, she thought sadly, as she leapt with a strength and grace that no mortal could ever possess over the rooftops of the city. Within minutes, she'd reached her home and slipped inside her window. She'd changed and jumped into bed just as the sun rose and it's rays streaked through her window. _

_  
Another night gone. _

_  
Another night of many._

> --------------------
> 
> She was awoken an hour and some later by someone shaking her and yelling her name. She groaned and put her pillow on top of her head, swatting the person away. The mortal part of her wanted to sleep. 
> 
> "Get up already, Lena! It's almost time for school!" The person grabbed both the blanket and the pillow and threw them across the room, out of her reach. 
> 
> "I'm up!" She mumbled, sitting up, her eyes still closed. "Go away." 
> 
> "Nope. Now come on. You're not gonna be late today. Whadda you do, stay up all night reading?" 
> 
> In spite of herself, Lena smirked. "Something like that." She murmured, as her stepsister flung open the doors of her closet and began rummaging around. A pair of jeans and a dark green turtleneck hit her. 
> 
> "Wear that. Breakfast is ready-- if you're not down there in three minutes I'm going to drag you down."
> 
> "Since when did I let you start bossing me around, Nicole?" She asked, as the girl started to leave the room. 
> 
> "Since you started making me late every single waking day." Nicole stucked her tongue out at Lena as she closed the door. 
> 
> Sighing, she ran her tongue over her sharp teeth as she pulled on the clothes, still partially asleep. She stumbled down the stairs, bookbag in hand. Nicole shoved a piece of buttered toast in her hand and pulled her out the door, yelling good-bye on the way. 
> 
> "Hey, what's the rush?" Lena asked. She was finally awake, and dumped the toast in a trashcan as Nicole slowed down and let her death grip on Lena's wrist go. 
> 
> She wasn't hungry. 
> 
> The very thought made her want to laugh. there was some sort of bitter irony of her being a half-blood. She was considered weird by just about everyone, so her strange habits didn't bring up much of a concern. And no one ever thought she'd amount to anything. She was supposed to be just another face in an anonymous sea of faces. Perhaps it wasn't irony... perhaps it was resentment that she had become more than what was expected and no one knew it except for an unfortunate few. 
> 
> "Lena, you're spacing on me again. Lighten up, you're so depressing. No wonder you don't have any friends!" 
> 
> "I've got friends." Lena grumbled.
> 
> "You mean your cat? He's not a friend, he's..."
> 
> "Strange, go ahead and say it." Lena sighed. 
> 
> "Give it up, Nik. I'm a lost case. I am, and shall forever be, strange." She did a partial bow. Nicole playfully shoved her. 
> 
> "Come on, I can make anyone normal." She pumped one fist into the air. "I am the Queen of Popularity!" Lena groaned and rolled her eyes. 
> 
> _What an idiot. _
> 
> "So, your higness, would you like to enter the school now or shall we argue some more about my weirdness." Lena motioned to the school building they'd almost passed. Nicole flushed. She looked comlpetely embarrassed as they entered the building, and Lena was glad she couldn't blush. She liked her own pale flesh the way it was. 
> 
> "I'm going this way. See you at noon!" Nicole chirped, and headed toward her locker.
> 
> _Idiot, _Lena thought to herself._ That blush gives her away. She's not all that cool after all_. She grabbed her books from her locker and headed off for her first three classes of the day... including... 
> 
> She shuddered involiatarily. 
> 
> Just because the class was a cinch for her didn't mean she liked it.
> 
> Gym. 
> 
> =====
> 
> Even though she was stronger, okay, a LOT stronger, than anyone else in her class, she became very exhausted after a short time. Almost to the point of unconsciousness if pushed too far. And it made the teachers think she was faking it all, because she could always jump back up after a few seconds out.
> 
> Good as new, sometimes better. And today, they were playing volleyball. The sport of Satan. She dove for the ball, and hit it hard, sending it flying over the net and crashing into a jock, sending him down with it. Lena laughed as he had to be helped up. _Well, duh. No one in their right mind would have stood in the way of that. The idiot got what he deserved. _
> 
> "Nice hit, Lena!" A girl that Lena only vaguly recognized said to her. Lena just watched the ball, and pretended she hadn't heard. She hated compliments. She didn't know why, but she did. Volleyball might be a little better than the other sports. At least you got to rest while you played. She watched as the ball came her way again.
> 
> _If anyone gets in the way of this, I pity them!_ She thought harshly, and her hand came up and hit the ball as hard as she could without busting it. And she watched, smirking, as the same jock who'd tried to block her ball before went for it again. 
> 
> The thud echoed through the gym, and everyone jumped as the guy went back a few feet, and his head conencted with the hard floor. 
> 
> _El Jerko will feel that in the morning! _
> 
> But yet, she couldn't help feeling a twinge of sympathy. That ball was going very fast, and she was genuinly impressed when he stood up, albeit with much help, and walked overto the sidelines, blood oozing down from his mouth.
> 
> Lena wasn't hungry, but the sight of the blood was giving her control a fighting battle. She still had the instinct of a vampire, and blood always sent their tempers roaring. The bell saved her. It woke her from her staring contest with him, and for the first time she noticed the anger in his eyes.
> 
> He wasn't happy about his condition. Lena saw it in his eyes. She could feel the anger radiating from him. And when it would have frightened any other girl, it just made the adrenile pump to her every vien. The instincts of the killer began to roar again, and she quickly picked up her bookbag and slung it over one shoulder. She leant against the side of the bleachers to catch her breath, and she felt her strength return. Being a half blood had it's advantages, but this certainly wasn't one of them.
> 
> She was about to go ahead to the cafeteria when she felt someone approach her. Someone grabbed her roughly and she was shoved against the wall, and found herself looking into a pair of very angry hazel eyes. 
> 
> _What was his name again? Bobby? Yeah, that sounds about right. _She stared at him, wondering if she would let him live or die. _So he's angry I knocked the air out of him a couple of times. This is rediculous. _
> 
> "What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was perfectly calm and controlled, not an ounce of emotion in it, and it only infuriated him more. 
> 
> "You made a fool out of me." He hissed. 
> 
> "Oh, pity, really. Why don't you go tell someone who cares? Because really, I don't." She said lazily. "Now, if you'll let me go, I'd like to meet Nicole for lunch..." 
> 
> "You're not going anywhere--" 
> 
> His fist came flying at her. Just before it connected-- 
> 
> Pain. 
> 
> White-hot pain shot through his arm, and he felt the bones in his hand crack. He stared dumbly at her. One delicate, harmless looking hand had caught his punch, mid-swing, and squeezed it hard enough to make his bones break. 
> 
> Her eyes were suddenly harsh. 
> 
> "_Don't ever try to hit me_." Venom seeped through her voice. "_I'll kill you next time_." 
> 
> He screamed as she squeezed even harder. 
> 
> "Don't pick a fight unless you know what you're up against." She kicked him away from her, and picked up the bookbag that had fallen when he'd grabbed her. She gave him a two-fingered wave and left the gym, heading for lunch. 
> 
> She was hungry now. 
> 
> She waited in the shadows, her fangs glistening as she watched people pass. One of them would come her way. It was only fate. And she could wait. Her hunger was one that could wait, but the longer she waited, the less of a change her prey had at living. 
> 
> Soon enough, one of them, a loner, came her way for peace and quite. Her senses screamed at her, screeching that they sensed blood drawing closer. It entered the alleyway. She leapt down upon it, not giving it a chance to scream before her fangs found a vien and plunged in. Blood became to come, in a gushing current. She drank it happily, savoring it all, it's sweetness now sweeter than ever. 
> 
> She let go of her prey quickly as she heard footsteps approach. She wasn't satsified yet, but being partially hungry was better than being discovered. She couldn't let herself be found. She slunk back into the shadows as someone else entered the alley. The blood began to pound in her ears when she saw who it was. It was that stupid Jock she'd nearly killed. 
> 
> "Nicole, wait, don't be mad, I just meant--" he froze as he saw the girl on the cold ground, and Lena gasped as she realized who she'd attacked. 
> 
> She'd attacked Nicole!
> 
> If she could have fainted, she would have.
> 
> "What happened--" He turned to run out and alert someone. She couldn't let that happen.
> 
> "Don't move a muscle, El Jocko. Or I won't be a nice girl for long." She said softly. He froze, and looked around wildly. 
> 
> "Lena?!" 
> 
> "Exactly." She stepped into his line of sight. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't mean to get her, but as you noticed, it's kind of dark in here." She made a sweeping motion of the alley. 
> 
> "W-what are you?" 
> 
> "A half-blood. You see, our fight left me a bit hungry, and though I comtemplated drinking from you to make you pay some more for attacking me, but I'm still half-human, and the human part of me does have a heart, you know." She spoke in a coy voice, that unnerved him. "I didn't want to do that to Nicole, but she'll be fine. A headache for a few hours, but otherwise okay."
> 
> She had begun pacing, in a slow, cat-like way. "But you. You're another matter. You see, no one has seen me before. No one knows I'm a half-vampire." He swallowed, hard. Was he going to die? "I could do things the way it should be done, and kill you. But I've a heart. Now, how can I be sure you're not going to tell everyone I'm a vampire?" 
> 
> "I won't-- I promise--" 
> 
> "Ah, that's not good enough." She said. "_Where do you live_?" It was the same voice from before. Shaking, he gave her the address. "Very good. Now, if I hear one rumor, one whisper, one look... I'll come pay you a little visit." She winked at him. "I do have a very good memory, you know." And walked past him, brushing his shoulder lightly with her's.
> 
> He shuddered, still trembling from fear. "I'll be watching..." She whispered, her lips brushing his ear softly, her long fingers dancing across his throat where she could feel the blood pounding. She could smell his fear, and it made her own pulse beat. She was a killer at heart, and the scent of fear teased at her control. "And a little hint--" she said softly. 
> 
> "Don't be so afraid. If you ever meet a real vampire, they'll kill you." She walked out into the daylight, and flinched a little. The sun was bright today. 
> 
> She shuddered against it and picked up her bag. She went for the edge of campus, and almost defiantly, kept walking. She watched as some gave her suspicious glances, but she didn't stop walking. The threat of harm would not stop the rumors for long, and she knew it. 
> 
> Only for a while.
> 
> Her discovery was inevitable, and she knew it. 
> 
> _I just didn't think it would be so soon._
> 
> She closed her eyes. I wish I could go away from here... to anywhere... 
> 
> She opened her eyes to see a blinding light.
> 
> When she came to, she noticed she felt different. 
> 
> Very different. More powerful, much more powerful. Her senses, which she thought outstanding before, had been heightened tenfold. 
> 
> "Hey, Goten, look at this!" She heard a faint voice yell. "It's a girl!" 
> 
> "It is-- she's got a tail. D'you think she's a saiya-jin?" 
> 
> She opened her eyes to see two boys standing over her, one with lavendar hair, the other with black hair. Both of them looked deadpan as they talked to each other, not noticing she was awake. 
> 
> _A tail? I don't have a-- I'VE GOT A TAIL! _She looked down to see a tail that was lashing out all over the place. She made it stop moving, and it went to wrap around her waist. She was wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a dark blue short-sleeved shirt, both made of some material similar to spandex. _I don't wear spandex. I hate spandex. And I've got a tail, in the name of all that is holy! And I don't feel like a vampire anymore... _
> 
> She ran her tongue over her teeth. Still sharp, and she still had her fangs, only they weren't a vampire's. Different... She felt power. Like she could stand up and blow the world to bits in a second. 
> 
> "She's awake, Goten." The lavendar-haired boy said. Goten bent down beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked. She jumped up. 
> 
> "Where am I? Who are you?" She asked. Her tail had begun to twitch. 
> 
> "You're on Earth-- Tokyo." He flinched as she stared at him with her unnerving golden-brown eyes. "And I'm Goten. This is Trunks." 
> 
> "I'm Lena. Selena, actually. But call me Lena." She looked at both of them suspiciously. "You're half-bloods." She didn't know why she said it, but the knowledge came to her instantly. In this world, there were no vampires. Only humans and aliens. And she was as close as one got to being a killer. 
> 
> She was a saiya-jin. Her tail twitched again. 
> 
> "How did you know?" Trunks asked, his eyes narrowing just like her's. Lena just glared at them. 
> 
> "How did I get here?" She demanded. "I was just going to go back and kill that jerk. And then I'm here. Explain." Goten looked at Trunks. 
> 
> "Oh, she's a saiya-jin alright. That attitude is unmistakenibly Vegeta." 
> 
> "We don't know how you got here." Trunks said, pretending he didn't hear that last comment. "We just found you. Are you an saiya-jin? You've got the tail and everything..." Lena nodded, cursing softly under her breath. She fell back down the ground, landing on her knees. She just sat there for a minute, staring at the unfamilar landscape.
> 
> "Are you okay?" 
> 
> Lena shook her head. This is wonderful. I'm not a vampire anymore, instead I'm a bloodthirsty killer that has incredible power. A change for the better, and I can feel I'm still half-immortal. She looked up at the two boys, and opened her mouth to speak.
> 
> She fainted. 

------------------------

Ah. Review or Die. Ten reviews or guess what? You don't get the next part! Ha!


	2. Explosions (Literally)

Haunting Mists

The Second Part 

by Black Beyond

[black_beyond@hotmail.com][1]

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hey, people! I'm back with Hauntings Part 2, and the story gets stranger. (If that's possible.) Lena meets Vegeta, and Vegeta gets some weird ideas about the lovely saiya-jin vampire. But I'm giving away information here, a bad thing. So I'll shut up, save you form the torture of listening to me, and let you read the story. 

A little note to Acyla: Actually, threatening readers DOES work. At least, it seems to for me. And I'm not going to pretend to be crazy-- because I'm insane. Yeah. I can't pretend to be something I already am. And I know all about Ash the Wanderer... I think I can proudly add myself to his list of "People Who Hate Me". And as for my ego-- all you people make it absolutely IMPOSSIBLE for me to have one. So I have to pretend in that area. Hehe, stop taking everything so seriously! And I know you'll probably flame me for this, but I'm really depressed and stuff so I can't care less. But I hope you'll understand what I'm trying to say here-- no, I'm not like that, i apologize if I gave you that impression. I tend to babble.

And now, for those I haven't scared off.... here's the second part! It's kind of short... but... *sweatdrop*...

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

She came to, and realized she was being carried through the air. Someone was carrying her.

"And you just found her? No ship, no nothing?" It was a deeper voice than before. 

"Yeah! And she looked confused for a minute. Like she didn't know anything. But then she seemed to realize something, and her ki just dropped, and she fainted." Goten was speaking. 

"She said her name was Selena. She knew Goten and I were hybrids. Right off. First sentence that wasn't an order." 

"She sounds like Vegeta all right!" The man holding her laughed. 

"Bulma's not gonna be happy." 

"She's the only one with a tail. I bet she's the only saiya-jin female alive. I wonder where she's been all this time." Trunks wondered. 

"She doesn't look like a saiya-jin, that could be why. No one would suspect her if she kept her tail hidden."

"D'you think we should take off her tail?" Goten asked. "She could cause some damage if she transformed."

"There's no way in hell you're cutting off my damn tail. I'll kill you all first." She grumbled. "I like my tail where it is, thank you." She clutched man holding her. She could feel the blood running through his viens... 

_I'm not a vampire, but the urge for blood is just as strong. I'm gonna have to get used to this._

She opened one eye to see they were thousands of feet in the air. "ACK!" She screamed, and hugged him even harder. "We're so high up! Seesh! What the hell do you think you're doing, if you drop me you could kill me this isn't funny!" 

Trunks began to laugh. "Oh, she's dad alright." he mumbled. 

"Sorry, but this is the fastest way to travel. Could you loosen up a little? You're choking me." She looked up to see a very handsome man with a very blue face. 

"Oh!" She loosened her grip-- a little. She looked over to see Goten and Trunks flying beside them, and wrapped her tail around her waist all the tighter. "My tail isn't going anywhere." She said to Goten, growling at him. Goten gulped at her furious glare. 

"I just meant, you know, if you transformed.... you could flatten the city... and we don't want to flatten the city..."

"If I was going to flatten the city, I wouldn't waste my time transforming to do it." She replied curtly. "So back off, Buster." 

"I'm Goku, and this is my son, Goten."

"We've met." Lena continued to glare at Goten, muttering under her breath about how she was gonna kill him.

"Where are you from?" Goku asked her. 

_Oh, that's an easy question to answer!_ "Long story." She said softly. "To put it short, I didn't know I was a saiya-jin until a few hours ago. I've been living on Earth as a human. I thought I was a vampire-- but it seems I'm a full-blood saiya-jin, and a half-blood vampire." She explained. 

_Why do I feel so attached to this tail? _She looked down to see the soft brown fur tail around her waist. _It's like it's been there my whole life and I've never noticed it. But I'll kill Cutie over there before anyone takes it off. _

"V-v-vampire?" Lena smiled at Goku and Goten. "Half-blood. I don't feel the instincts of the vampire as much as I do the saiya-jin. But I do love the taste of blood." Trunks nodded. 

"All saiya-jin do. Dad is crazy about raw meat." He shuddered at the idea. Lena watched as a large compound came into view, and the three guys touched down. 

As soon as she was close enough, Lena jumped down out of Goku's arms. 

"I hate heights." She muttered, landing on her feet with a cat-like grace. "I really hate heights."

"We noticed." Goku's face began to turn it's normal color.

"You should have known better than to pick up a strange girl. You're lucky I only half-strangled you instead of killing you." She informed them. "I may only be sixteen, but I can kick ass."

"I'll go tell Mom we've got a visitor." Trunks said, and went into a door, shaking his head. 

"Who's Vegeta, anyway?" She asked, pulling off the the hot gloves. "Is he saiya-jin too?" Goku and Goten began to laugh. 

"Yeah-- he acts just like you." Goten said. Lena frowned.

"No one acts just like me." She growled. 

There was a loud crash that made them all jump. And then a woman screaming obsenities. "VEGETA YOU DUMBASS! YOU BLEW IT UP AGAIN!" A woman with blue hair stomped out of the house and to the building where the explosion had occured. "ARE YOU OKAY?" 

"I'm fine, Woman. Don't screech like that, you're gonna break every mirror in the house." A man that looked a little like Goku emerged from the rubble, looking kind of beat-up. Trunks followed the woman and whispered something in her ear while Goku and Goten began to laugh even harder.

Lena narrowed her eyes and looked around impatiently. She wanted to do something, fight, eat, and kill were on the top of her list, but decided to stand there until somethnig interesting happened. 

"Oh! I didn't notice you." Bulma said, brightening at the prospect of a visitor. "Hello. Are you a friend of Goten's?" She asked, while Vegeta sulked behind her. Then Vegeta saw her tail. He almost had a heart attack. He began choking. 

"Only if wanting to tear out Goten's throat qualifies as a friend. What's with him?" She asked, pointing to Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" Bulma sounded alarmed. She slapped him on the back, and he stopped coughing. "Why do you want to rip Goten's throat out?" Bulma asked curiously, while Vegeta stared at Lena.

"Because the little jerk wanted to cut off my tail. And my tail isn't going anywhere." She turned around to glare at the boy again.

"Hey! I get it already! The tail stays!" Goten put his hands up in surrendar. 

"Your tail?"

"She's got a damn tail, Woman!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma. "Didn't you see it? Can't you see it?" 

"Yeah." Goku shrugged, while Trunks looked amused. "She's a saiya-jin."

"But that's impossible, Kakorotto!" Vegeta turned to yell at Goku. "Has your brain slipped completely? Vegetasei was destroyed! All the saiya-jin died!" 

"Obviously not." Lena rose a few feet in the air, silently marvling at how easy it was. "I'm here, aren't I? And I'm not going to stand here all day while you idiots decide what I am. I'm going to find something to eat." She put on her gloves again as she spoke. 

She took off with a streak of ki. The four saiya-jins stared after it, and Bulma walked into the house again, muttering abuot construction workers. 

"Is she really?" Vegeta asked. 

"She looked it, and she had the tail..."

"I thought all saiya-jin looked the same." Goten said. "Dark hair and eyes. But her hair is light brown and her eyes are gold." 

"We can look different." Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Most of us look like me. With the exception of Kakorotto." He sniffed. "But all the saiya-jin were killed."

"She said she was born on earth, and became a half-vampire. But she's a full saiya-jin." Goten said. 

"And she's very protective of her tail." Trunks added with a smirk. 

"That could be an interesting mixture." Vegeta said, grinning. "Blood-sucker meets killer. An interesting mixture indeed." 

"I don't think we should leave her alone. She could try to blow up something." Goten said. Trunks nodded. 

"Let's go find her." Vegeta said immediatly.

"Goten, go tell your mother I'll be late again." Goku whinced at the thought of Chichi's reply. "And if you're still alive, you can tell her about Lena." 

------------------------ 

Ackies. This part was kind of short, but... *scratches head*... erm, I'm really sorry about it. Anywho, you know the deal. At least eight reviews, people. Come on. I mean, I don't ask for much. I count flames. (They make me HAPPY! :) But I'm a more or less reasonable psycho. Make me happy and I write. Make me mad and I pout and sulk and don't right.

Shinimegami: God. What are you, an overgrown cat?

Shinie, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me.

Chibi-Setsuna: HEY! You've been writing behind my back AGAIN! *fumes at authoress* I'm the best muse you have and you're taking SHIN'S advise and finished this stupid ficcy when you SHOULD be finishing Indifference! You know, the GOOD anime that has ME in it?

Stuff it Sets. *inserts earplugs to tune out Sets and Shinie fighting again* Minna, meet my muses. *sweatdrop* Yeah, they're always like this....

Sets: DIIIIIIIE!

Shinie: With pleasure.... Muwahahahahahaha!

   [1]: /cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=046dc4912cf6cad326658fb6564fafab&mailto=1&to=black_beyond@hotmail.com&msg=MSG984943069.11&start=555956&len=9557&src=&type=x



	3. Kissing, or The Trouble With Cameras

## Haunting Mists

The Third Part

### By Black Beyond.

----------------------------------------------

Hey, minna. I'm back with the much wanted 3rd part. 

Okay. This is going to be kind of long, so don't count on this being the last part. Er, Lena's once again at the center of attention and trouble, and she's still got a grudge going against Goten. (Isn't that sweet?)

Lena grinned happily over her kill. A good sized deer, blood gushing from it's wounds, inflicted by the ki blasts that she'd found out she could use easily. 

She cupped her gloves hands and scooped up some of the blood and drank it. It wasn't as sweet as human blood, but it did have a twange to it. 

She ripped off some of the meat and ate it slowly, letting the raw taste fill her mouth. She didn't know that raw meat could taste this good. It was a new world for her, the blood combining with a thick taste that satisfied both her saiya-jin and her vampire tastes.

She almost choked as she felt the powers approaching. But she wasn't going to be moved from her kill twice in one day. _Let them come. At least one of them might even join me. _She smirked and tore off another strip. 

She took off her bloody gloves and threw them into the bushes, and picked up the meat, licking the bloody some it. 

"Lena? Lena, can you hear me?"

_Of course I can, you dumb idiot. Vegeta was right, you are kind of stupid. Handsome, but stupid._

"You idiot, she's not going to answer you!" Vegeta yelled at Goku. _Correct, Vegeta. Very good._

"I can sense her, she's over there." She heard Trunks voice draw nearer. 

She stood up and jumped into the tree just as they broke into her clearing. 

She watched as they surveyed her kill, Vegeta smirking while Goku looked a little green. Trunks ignored it, looking for her. 

"She likes to drink blood, ne?" Vegeta chuckled to himself.

"I can sense her, but I don't see her." Trunks said, looking around. 

"That's still fresh. She's close. Probably right under our noses." Vegeta's voice held a note of respect. 

Lena grinned. Trunks was standing right under her. If she moved just a little--

Trunks let out a yelp as she leapt at him, tackling him to the ground. Instinctivly, he lashed out, and Lena counterattacked. 

Goku and Vegeta watched as the two fought, Vegeta laughing as his son was slowly bested by the female warrior. 

He finally stopped stuggling. She sat triumphantly on his chest, one fist raised in the air in victory, though her breath was just as ragged as his. She stood up, ignoring him.

"That was the best fight I've had in a while, though muscle-boy didn't use any of his power." She seemed a bit angry at it as she licked the remaining blood from her fingers. "It took you guys long enough to find me. What were you doing, walking around with blindfolds?" 

She stopped suddenly, and looked confused.

_I feel as though I've been a saiya-jin all my life. What's wrong with me? _

She jumped as a voice entered her mind. 

You are a saiya-jin. You always have been, but at request of your parents to a very high force you were hidden on Earth as a human. 

She froze, and looked, ironicly, like a trapped deer. Her golden-brown eyes were wide as she listened to the strange voice. 

You are a very powerful warrior, but not as strong as you can be. Stay here with them. They are your only true family.

She felt the voice leave.

"--okay? Lena?" She realized that Trnks had been yeling at her.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. What the hell were you yelling at me for?!" She yelled back, and walked back to her kill, dipping her fingers in the pool of blood and licking them clean. Goku went a lot greener than he was before.

"Not as good as human blood, but it's okay." She said aloud, watching in amusement as Goku ran into the trees and the sound of vomiting echoing through the air.

Vegeta smirked at her. "That was a good one, but if you really want to freak him out, try giving him a shot." He laughed. Lena dipped her fingers into the blood again. 

"Would you stop that already?" Trunks asked. "It's kind of gross, you know." 

"I'm hungry. This is the second time today I've been interrupted while eating. It's getting annoying, too." She tore off a thin strip of meat and slowly ate it. "Want any?" She asked Trunks sweetly.

Trunks scowled.

She turned to Vegeta. 

"What about you? Or are you as squimish as those two?" She asked, motioned towards Trunks and Goku, who emerged, pale, from the forest. 

Vegeta smirked at her, but nodded, tearing off a chunk. 

"Are you really a saiya-jin?" He asked. 

Lena nodded, and finished licking the blood from her lips. She somersaulted into the tree and relaxed against a branch. "Yeah. According to some gung-ho voice, I was placed there as a wish of my parents. I grew up, became a half-vampire as of a accident in an alley. I'd be dead now if it wasn't for my taste for blood." She smirked. "And for fight. I'm a full-blood saiya-jin female, and a half-immortal to boot. A nice deal. And it seems I'm the only saiya-jin with a tail." 

She smirked at them using her tail to wave at Trunks. He looked away. 

"Your son is strange, Vegeta. Cute, but strange." She grinned. "What a softie."

He looked up at her. It was strange meeting someone who spoke, acted, and thought like he did, only with a lust for blood. 

"Alright." She jumped otu of the tree and landed in front of Trunks. "I'll stop drinking blood around you if you'll spar with me. I'm not as strong as any of you. But I'd like to be. 

He thought about it. 

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." He agreed. 

"Good! Now, where'd Goten go? I'm not hungry anymore, and I want to kick his sorry ass!"

Vegeta grinned to himself. This girl was most definatly a saiya-jin. And a perfect match for one of the hybrids. They could bring the saiya-jin race back to population, and this girl could help.

"No way." 

"She wants to _kill_ me!" 

"Vegeta, even for you, this is gross." 

"Dad, you're crazy." 

"Vegeta, you leave that poor girl alone." 

Vegeta looked at them in digust. Goten had a good point, Lena _did_ want to kill him, but that was a minor matter! And as for his son, well, his son was a pansy. That was simlpe to see. Chichi and Bulma weren't much help in convincing them, either. 

"You're all impossible! Don't you see the saiya-jins can come back to power?" 

Trunks stared at his father. Sure, it was a tempting idea, but it was just wrong! And since there was a fact that if Goten got anywhere near Lena she punched him, so of course Vegeta was directing this at Trunks. 

"No way." He repeated. Bulma looked at her son. 

"You tell him, Trunks." She said, looking at her son with respect. 

"Vegeta, you will not toy with that poor girl like that." Chichi began one of her lectures. "She's just sixteen, and you want to_ use_ her? If I hear anything going on I'll get my Gohan to kick some sence into you."

He scowled. _I should kill Kakorotto's mate right now, but Kakorotto would kill me, and I'd rather like to be alive for the rising of my kingdom._

Trunks didn't see any reasoning with his father that Lena was strong enough to defend any of them off for a long time before she tired out, and even then she could resort to her vampire side. 

He also didn't see the reason in telling him that he'd been training her. 

"Fine, fine. You're all fools." Vegeta snorted. _Idiots! Can't they see this is the best chance of a lifetime? I can have my own race again, and it won't be a bunch of bratty hybrids!_

"--and I'd suggest something, but I have no intention of putting ideas into your head." 

_Has Kakorotto's mate been yaking all this time? Damn, that woman can nag more than Bulma!_

"What is it, mom?" Goten asked. 

Chichi flushed.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

Vegeta raised one eyebrow. He got it. 

"I have a mate, stupid woman." He told Chichi in a loud voice. "Or else I would."

Bulam gave Chichi a dirty look. 

"How could you even think something like that?!" She hissed. Chichi blushed and muttered something under her breath. 

"What?" 

"I said, Well, I'm not gonna let Goten go near Lena. She's too violent." 

Bulma wondered if Chichi saw the irony in that statment, but dismissed it. 

"Don't worry, Chichi-san. _Lena_ won't let Goten anywhere near her, so you really don't have to play bodygaurd." Trunks pipped up. 

Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, and Goten all glared at him. Vegeta because his chances of a kingdom were now depending on his pansy son, Bulam because she didn't want to think about Lena being used like that, Chichi because Trunks was right, and Goten because Trunks was right. 

Trunks cringed a little. 

"Well, er... I'm supposed to meet... someone... er... bye!" He shot out the door. He really was late. He was supposed to have met Lena ten minutes ago to train her some more. He'd already had to go SSJ, and then he'd still had a hard time beating her. She was very strong, and he suspected it was the vampire blood that helped her.

He went to the clearing, and looked around. He couldn't sense anything. 

_Damn her, she's learn how to conceal her power. She's teasing me!_

He immediatly changed to Super Saiya-jin. They'd played this game before. He knew she'd come flying out at him just as he let his gaurd down. 

"Where are you, Lena?" He yelled.

He heard a low growl answer him. 

He turned quickly in the direction of the growl, and heard the shuffling of leaves. So she was in the trees again.

He looked up and saw her.

Her tawny eyes were surprised for a minute, and just as Trunks was about to shout, "Found ya!" she leapt at him. Her hands hit his shoulders and knocked him back. \

He was used to this, too. Her way of greeting him. 

They began an interesting battle, and more than once he actually wondered if he was losing. 

She caught him thinking and brought her leg up and kicked him in the side, the soft part below his ribs. Taking advantage of his stunned mind, she turned the tables, and somehow, they found themselves in a very _compromising_ situation. 

He blushed. 

"Sorry." He mumbled, and shifted his weight to stand up off of her--

She reached up and kissed him. 

At first, it took him a second to realize what was happening. The tip of her tongue darted against his lips and he quickly complied and they began to explore each other's others, time flowing to a stop.

_He has fangs too, but they're smaller,_ some part of her noted vaguely.

And then it kicked in. _What am I doing? I'm partically eating her face! _He broke the kiss and stood up. He held out a hand for her, and she accepted it, standing up as well. She blushed. It was unfamilar to her, the hot, tingling that went over her cheeks. It was strange.

He stared at her. That was the first time she'd ever shown anyone anything except anger and confusion. 

There was a pause. 

"So, who won?" She asked, her tail twitching slightly as it wrapped back around her slim waist.

"I think it was a tie." He answered, still in a daze. "I would have thought you'd gone SSJ a long time ago, but you ever seem to have--" He stopped as she looked away. "What is it?" 

"Actually, I can go SSJ. I fingured it out a couple days ago." She said quietly. "I wanted it to be a surprise." 

He smirked.

"Then power up, and we can really fight." He suggested, gathering his power as he spoke. She nodded. 

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She began to glow softly... 

Her hair began to change colors until it was the same shade as his own, but her eyes remained a tawny gold color. It didn't stand up like the guys' did, either.

They went for each other, and the sound echoed for miles... 

_I can beat him.... _

_She's so beautiful..._

Goku jumped up in alarm at the sound. It was like the very heavens were being ripped apart, louder than any thunder he'd ever heard. 

He knew Gohan was safe and could very well take care of himself. But Goten and Trunks were with Bulma and Chichi. And while Goten and Trunks could hold their own, Chichi and Bulma were sitting ducks.

Okay, rephrase that. BULMA was a sitting duck. Chichi would go down kicking and screaming if it killed her.

Okay, scratch that, too. Bulma would pull out some of her gadgets and going down fighting.

He sweatdropped. _Women._

He went SSJ and went faster than he'd ever gone before, heading for Capsule Corp. 

He was there in seconds. He all but broke down the door and found Goten, Chichi, Bulma, and Vegeta, looking just as surprised as he was. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

"I don't know." Goten looked confused.

"I feel two huge powers-- where Lena stays." Vegeta yelled. "They're almost exactly the same. Trunks is one of them."

"You don't think Lena would attack him?!" Bulma yelled, frightened. 

"Who knows? She's only been here two months! We don't know anything about her." Goten shrugged, even though he felt like panicing. 

"Let's go, Kakorotto!" Vegeta powered up and was out the door. Goku followed him as fast as they both could go. 

Goten had powered up and was about to follow when Chichi caught his ear. "OW! Mom, that's my best friend! Let me go, please!?" 

"NO WAY YOUNG MAN! You're staying right here until your father comes. Gohan will help them if they need it." 

Chichi had one of her infamous looks on her face, and Goten knew it was hopeless. 

"But what about Gotenks? Gohan can't do that..." 

"STOP ARGUING AND SIT DOWN!" 

It was lightning against lightning. They blocked every move the other made, and couldn't lay a finger on each other. 

It was impossible. 

_Nothing's impossible. He's a guy, guys aren't as smart as I am._

Lena faked a low kick, and while Trunks jumps up, her fist swung out and caught him in the stomach. 

He hit her in the back with his elbow, and then the game of blocking began anew.

He threw a ki blast that caught her off-gaurd, and then tackled her, sending them both hurtling towards the ground. 

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled, as she slapped him as hard as she could. He smirked at her and snagged them both out of the fall, hovering inches above the grass. 

She gasped as his mouth claimed her own, and she had to hang onto him in order not to fall. Not that she need have worried. His arms were already around her, pulling her into his grasp even closer as their tongues began to dance again, and Lena's tail wrapped around both of them. An incredible warmth filled her, and if he hadn't have been holding her, she would have fallen.

Her mind went numb.

Goku and Vegeta nearly fell out of the air when they saw it. Lena being a Super Saiya-jin would have done that anyway, but the embrace--

Vegeta smirked. 

_Maybe Trunks isn't such a pansy after all._

Lena moaned against Trunk's lips, and an idea formed in her mind. 

_Perfect... while he's... er, distracted..._

She was having a hell of a time concentrating on anything but that kiss, that out of this world kiss that made her want to stop time so it could last forever. 

Her arm went to the side, a ki blast forming in her palm-- 

Trunks opened one eye and saw the forming attack. He growled low in his throat but didn't break the kiss as his hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes went open in shock as she was shoved roughly against the bark of a tree, Trunks hand still around her arm, the ki blast gone and forgotten. 

"Maybe we should leave..." Goku said quietly.

"Are you kidding?" Vegeta smirked. "That boy is finally doing something right! Do you have a camera, Kakorotto?" 

"No, but I do!"

They both spun around to see Gohan, a camera in his hands and an evil smirk on his face.

"Poloriad. I always keep it handy. You never kow when an oppurtunity might show up."

"Good! Everything's going right today!" Vegeta smiled, in spite of himself. "Hurry, before they notice us." 

Goku stared at Vegeta in shock as Gohan raised the camera. 

Trunks was in another world, his tongue battling against Lena's, as he let go of her arm and pulled her even closer to him. Her arms went to his back, when suddenly-- 

CLICK FLASH! CLICK FLASH! CLICK FLASH! CLICK FLASH! 

They both pulled apart quickly, and looked up to see Gohan, and behind him Goku and Vegeta, and worst of all... 

Trunks and Lena both went bright red. 

Gohan was holding a poloroid, three developing pictures in one hand while he plucked another from the camera. Just for better effect, he took yet another, of their bright red, embarrassed faces. 

"You wanna--" 

"I'm first." Trunks and Lena glared at Gohan.

"RUN GOHAN RUN!" Vegeta and Goku screamed, as they took off themselves. Gohan didn't need to be told twice. He was out of there in a flash. 

Lena looked at their disappearing ki trails.

"I don't wanna run after them." He smirked. 

"Neither do I--" Lena was cut off yet again as Trunks picked up right where they'd left off, and once more time had no purpose and all thoughts were stopped. 

"Oh, I wonder what happened, they should be back by now, Bulma do you really think there's trouble?" 

Chichi had barely gotten the sentense out when the door was flung open and then slammed again, and three breathless, yet triumphant looking men stumbled into the living room with dopey grins, and Gohan held a camera in one hand while he had the other up in the air, waving five photos with gusto.

"HAHA! I DID IT! THIS IS PRICELESS!" he shouted, dancing, and holding them out of reach as Vegeta and Goku began to grab for them. 

"What happened? Goku? Gohan?" Goten yelped.

"There wasn't a fight, was there? And where's Trunks?" Bulma asked. 

"Take a gander at these!" Having successfully grabbed the pictures, Vegeta tossed them to his wife, who snagged them out of the air. 

Her mouth fell open, and a strangled gasp was caught in her throat. 

"What is it?!" Chichi and Goten grabbed the pictures. Chichi began laughing while Goten grabbed them and looked carefully. 

"DAMN!" He shouted. "That's a show!"

"Goten, watch your tongue!" Chichi gasped inbetween peals of laughter. 

"They were sparring--" Goku said, the grin still on his face. "And suddenly, they were..." 

He was interrupted by Gohan. 

"And she's SSJ, as you can see. But man, I think Trunks found a girlfri--" 

The door opened and was slammed again.

Gohan and Goku dove behind the couch, while Vegeta took cover underneath a table as Lena and Trunks walked in, both their faces a funny shade of green-red. Lena looked around.

"Where. Are. They." 

"I CLAIM THE FIFTH!" Goten shouted. Bulma nodded her agreement. 

_I can smell them... behind... _

She walked over to the couch, yanked Goten off of it by his collar, and reached down behind it. She grabbed Gohan by his hair and pulled him up, glowering at him. 

Trunks went super saiya-jin. 

"It was their idea--" Gohan whimpered, pointing to Vegeta and Goku.

"TRAITOR!" Vegeta roared. 

"I'm not going to kill you this time, but if those photos get out, it's going to be your neck." Lena growled at him. 

"Trunksies..." Goten said, in a singsong voice. "So, when's the wedding? I'm best man, right?" 

Trunks and Lena growled at him. Goten facefaulted. 

"Alright, I get the picture." 

"Lena, that reminds me." Chichi stood up, her 'motherly' expression on her face. Gohan whimpered again and returned to his hiding spot. 

"Yes, Chichi-san?"

"School's starting in a few days, and we were wondering if you'd like to attend. You'd be in the same grade as Trunks." She added, winking. 

Lena blushed. 

"Er..." _I'd have to chance seeing Nicole again. And everyone else. I'd have to chance seeing my earth parents again, and I can't do that. But I do have to go to school._

She sighed. Trunks and Goten were both nodding madly behind Chichi's back. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Good! You can go shopping with us! You've been wearing way to much spandex, and you'll need a few nice dresses and skirts and..." Bulma began listing off a mind-boggling list. 

"I think I'll stay simple." Lena replied, sweatdropping. "I hate shopping."

Even Vegeta had to laugh at the baffled expressions on Chichi's and Bulma's faces.

"Don't... like... shopping?" Bulma repeated, as though the thought was forbidden. "Is... this... possible?" 

--------------------------------------------------

You know the drill. Ten Reviews or you don't get the next part. Muwahahahahahaha!


	4. Back To School

### Haunting Mists

### The Fourth Part

By Black Rose

------------------------------------------------------

This is out much eariler than expected. :grins: I'm so proud of myself, aren't you? Er, it was going to be longer, but I threw the last part of this in to make the beginning of the fifth part. This one could probably be PG rated, but I don't want to take the chance of mentally damaging any little kids out there. Not that it wouldn't be fun, but...

Feel free to shoot, kill, or torture Bobby all you want. I don't care. Just leave my other characters alone. Then ones that aren't in the regular series belong to me, and you take, you die. That simple. Even you saiya-jin out there can understand that. I'll get my Gohan-chan to kick your ass if you use my characters without my permission. Ask and you might be able to. The characters within that *are* in the series belong to a mind boggling list of companies and genius, and I do not claim them. Why? No money to buy them with.... *sighs sadly*

I've babbled long enough, go ahead and read.

------------------------------------------------------------

She hung her head, looking at the ground. Not even Trunks's comforting arm around her waist helped to console her as they walked towards the school. 

"--and we're going to this school now because our last one was myseriously blown up." Goten said, grinning. "Complete mystery. No one knows why the science lab blew up and took the whole school down."

Trunks growled at him. 

"Yeah, because there's no way it could ever be a little boy that was angry because he got a D in science and figured that if the school blew up, his grade would be tragicly lost, and didn't count on the fact that the grades are stored in the capital like I told him..."

"I was doing good in that class! Gujo-san was flunking me on purpose!"

"You didn't turn in any of your homework!"

"It was just those two assignments!" 

"Two? Try two hundred!" 

Goten glared at Trunks, while Trunks chuckled.

"You two are waaay immature. I have no idea what I see in you, Trunks." Lena stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan to use it..." 

"Eechi!" Lena turned around and shoved Goten as hard as she could. Meaning he went flying into the side of a house.

"Ow..." he groaned, picking himself up. "I think she broke a rib..." 

"You deserved it." Lena growled. "Being a hentai to me... really, you could have expected it."

"She's right." Trunks said, smiling. 

Goten began to mumbled something, fortunatly for him, inaudible as they stepped onto the lawn of the high school.

Lena suddenly froze.

_Nicole..._

Trunks followed Lena's line of sight until he saw the chirpy blonde that had captured his love's attention. 

_She must have come to this high school before she found out she was a saiya-jin. She must know that girl-- most of these people._ _And from the way she's acting, none of them liked her very much, or something the like._

"Lena? Are you okay?"

"Wha?" Lena jerked her gaze from her adopted sister as Nicole entered the building. She looked up into Trunk's concerned eyes, and smiled when she saw that his trademark scowl had turned into a concerned frown._ Aw, he changed his expression just for me, I should be flattered..._

She laughed.

"Of course, Trunks! Now, let's go grab our schedules and see if we have any classes together..." 

"With my luck, I'll be alone..." Goten grumbled.

They went inside and right to the main office, with Lena pointed out to them. Goten and Trunks knew they had an advantage with Lena, who knew her way around the school well.

Lena took the schedules from the clerk, who looked at her strangely, as if trying to place her, as she spoke. 

"Sorry if it's trouble, but we had almsot all the classes full, so you three are together all day."

"Yes!" Goten shouted, while Trunks and Lena groaned. Lena looked imploringly at the woman. 

"You're making me go through all my classes with Goten? Isn't this some form of cruel and unnusual punishment?" 

"Lena, it won't be so bad... I think..." Trunks tried to stick up for his friend. "Goten will be a good boy, won't he?" 

They all jumped as the clerk gave an excited shriek.

"Oh! I know you now! Selena Huko! You're the one that's been missing!" 

Lena went deathly pale. Trunks and Goten sent each other a meaningful glance as the clerk went on. 

"Do your parents know you're okay? Of course they do, you wouldn't be here if they didn;t! Oh, it's so good to see you well, you gave up quite a scare--" Lena had composed her face carefully into the scowl of the saiya-jin as she nodded and pushed the two boys out of the office quickly. 

"So this is where you're from..." Goten said softly. Lena nodded, looking impassive.

"Yup. Now, come on. First bell just rang, and we've got two minutes to get to Lujuhata's class, and it's on the other side of the school. Let's go." 

They followed her in silence as she wove her way through the crowds quickly and efficently, like she'd been doing it all her life. They noticed as some of the other students gave her confused looks of recognition as she passed. 

"This is hard on her." Trunks whispered.

"I wonder if she'll kill someone if they make a big deal of she's here?" Goten asked. Trunks glared at him. \

"If she does, you know she'll go for you next. And Gotenks isn't going to make an appearence to save your half of his hide." 

"Come on!" Goten yelped. "You wouldn't leave me to face her wrath alone!" 

"You betcha."

"Oh, man..." Goten whined. 

"This door, guys." Lena said. Goten walked inside, but Lena lingered by the door.

"Lena, if you don't want to do this, Mom and Chichi will understand..." he whispered softly, putting one arm around her shoulders. 

She looked down, and sighed.

"I have to do this. It'll happen sooner or later." 

Trunks pulled her inside the room and led them to two seats that Goten saved for them.

"Aw, Trunks and Lena, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N..." 

"Shut up before I kill you." Lena growled. Goten shut up.

The teacher walked into the room, and looked around, counting students. 

"So I've got three new kids." He muttered. "Great." He put on a very false smile and looked at them. "Class, we've got three newbies today. Introduce yourselves, please." he said, taking a seat. 

Goten jumped up, grinning.

"I'm the incredibly handsome, magnificently sensitive, strong Son Goten, and this is my best friend Briefs Trunks. You don't want to make fun of his name, trust me. And his girlfriend, Leema Huko. You don't want to make her mad, either." 

He sat back down, Trunks and Lena glaring at him. 

"My name," Lena told him, in a loud voice. "Is not Leema, you jerk. It's Lena. L-E-N-A." 

Goten beamed as Lena growled at him. 

"He got my name right." Trunks muttered. "Lena, lay off. Being arrested for murder in the first degree isn't a good way to start the school year." 

The class laughed while Lujuhata smiled, for real. _Having these three in the same class is going to be very interesting,_ he thought, watching in amusement as Trunks held Lena back as the girl moved to strangle Goten, who had jumped into the arms of a very pretty cheerleader to escape her. _This is gonna be a looong year. But at least it'll be interesting._

He moved to quiet down the class. 

Goten snickered. 

Trunks had been acting like Lena's personal bodygaurd ever since what he now affectionatly referred to as the Desk-Lady-Accident. The bell had just rang, and Trunks insisted on waiting until the room was empty before they left.

And so it was down the crowded hall.

"Come on..." He whined to Trunks. 

"No way." 

"Pleeeez?" 

"Nope." 

"Why the hell not??" 

"Because no one in *this* school knows what we are, and it would be nice to keep it that way. Who knows, you might even snag a girlfriend." Trunks said, chuckling softly as Goten turned a rather interesting shade of green-red. 

"Hey, they were just scared because we did the fusion in front of them." He stuttered.

"After I told you no." 

"After you what?? It was your idea!" Goten growled.

Lena whirld around, her fist under his nose. 

"Goten, darling, why don't you do us a favor and just walk? Flying above the crowd isn't allowed in school. I'm sure there's a rule for it."

Her tone trailed off and her eyes foocused on soemthing behind him, and her jaw dropped.

He almost did a double take. He'd never seen such a look of utter saddness and dispair in a persons's eyes, and he'd seen some pretty sad and hopeless people.

And then she was the Lena he knew again. The same 'I-am-a-saiya-jin-and-I-feel-nothing' look in her eyes and the trademark saiya-jin scowl.

He couldn't shake the feeling that look in her eyes had given him. Trunks was now staring behind him too.

Slowly, he turned around. 

His eyes locked onto a girl that was clinging onto a jock, both of them looking at their trio with cold eyes. 

A ring had begun to form around the five. A bell rang, but but no one made a move to leave.

This was an event not to be missed. 

"Oh, shit." Lena whispered. "That guy knows I'm a vampire. He saw me attack Nicole. That's Nicole. He's not very strong, but if he said anything, I'm done for. It's not like they're gonna believe I'm a vampire, but they've got proof I was attacking people..." 

Trunks nodded. Goten just stared. 

"So, this is bad, in other words?" Goten said, loudly and cheerfully. "Oh, goodie! Starting out the year with a fight! Coming in with a bang! Smashing!" He said, in a funny british accent. "So, Trunks, can we show them what being a saiya-jin is all about?" 

"No," Lena spoke before Trunks. "I can talk this over with Nicole." 

The tardy bell rang, unnoticed. 

Lena strode boldly over to her adopted sister. Even Goten had to hand it to her, that took guts.

"Nicole--" She began. 

But Nicole interrupted her, a furious fire in her green eyes. 

"I know it was you! Bobby told me so! Don't even try to say otherwise!" She screeched.

"_I wasn't about to_." Lena said, her voice dripping venom, angry that Nicole had lashed out before she'd said two words. Trunks and Goten both backed up a step. "_If you'd let me talk, I'd greatly appreciate it._" 

Nicole looked surprised. 

"Let's move, people! Come on, this is a private show! Break it up!" Trunks and Goten began to shove off the crowd, which was easy to do once the teachers began to help. 

As the teacher moved towards Lena, Bobby, and Nicole, Trunks stopped them. 

"Family dispute," he said softly. "They need to work this out." 

"Well, then you two get a move on--"

"No way." Goten said firmly. "We're Lena's family." 

The teacher saw they wouldn't be moved, and went off to find the principal. 

Lena began to pace in a vulture like circle around Nicole and Bobby, her tail now very visible as it twitched openly, a sign of her annoyance. 

"I don't know who you've told, Bobby. But I didn't come back here just to let you two make my life a living hell, it's already enough of one, alright? I've got a boyfriend and a goddamn family now, and it's a lot more than the one you tried to give me, Nicole, so hush up."

Goten leaned up against a bank of lockers. This was turning out to be pretty good. 

"I'm not human, you both know that. I'm half a vampire, you know that. But I'm not exactly a happy little girl right now, because I tried to attack Nicole and got caught. I didn't even know it was you, Nicole."

Trunks watched in facination. Except for a few times that only he and Lena knew about , Lena tried to never show emotion, and this was probably one of the last times she would. 

"But you attacked all those people--" 

"Nicole, I'm half-vampire. Drinking blood is natural to me. But I don't kill. And you're going to understand that. I don't want to hurt you, but you're going to understand that I am who I am and if you dare go spreading rumor about any of us--" She motioned madly to Goten and Trunks. 

Goten sniffled loudly, and fell to his knees, attracting their attention.

"Kami-sama, the day has came. Lena actually admitted I'm not so bad." 

"Shut up, Goten."

"Oh, you shut up, Pansy boy."

"You're just mad because Dad finally stopped calling me that because I'm the one who Lena likes." 

"But--" Goten stopped, unable to think of a comeback. Trunks chuckled, his scowl turning into a triumphant grin.

"Yeah, gotcha there, huh? Dad's been going on about how _great_ I am, because I've saved his whiole race. And I almost wanted to stay away from Lena becaquse it's weird..."

Lena turned on them."_WHAT?!_ " She screeched. "You mean Vegeta's _happy_ I'm with Trunks? Why didn't you mention this _before_, Trunks?" 

Nicole and Bobby looked at the trio in interest as Goten shrunk away, snickering as Trunks went pale.

"Well, you see, I knew how you'd react, because you don't like my father, and well, I don't want to loose you because of him--"

"In other words, he's afraid Vegeta will kill him if you two split up." Goten interrupted. 

"He just wants another goddamn planet full of saiya-jin!" Trunks interjected angrily. "And I'm not about to _use_ Lena just because she's a full-blood!"

"You'd better be damn right about that!" Lena shouted at both of them, fire flashing in her eyes. The two backed away even more. "I should kill that arrogant bastard!"

"What's going on here?" Nicole asked. 

"Well, that's a long story." Lena said. "But basically--"

"She's an alien and she's mad because the head honcho alien adores her because he wants her to--" Goten coughed, and that cough sounded strangely like the word 'fuck'. "With his son!" 

The sound of a hand connecting with flesh echoed through the hall. 

Goten slammed back into the lockers harshly. 

Trunks stiffled a laugh. 

Lena held out her fist threateningly. 

"That," she said clamly. "Was a very bad way to put things." She powered up to super-saiya-jin. "Let's go, boy. A nice little spar before I kill your ass." 

Goten grinned insanely as he too, went SSJ.

"Stand back," advised Trunks to Nicole and Bobby. "When these two start, they start." 

Goten and Lena, both blonde now, went for each other with a bang. It was impossible to follow, a flurry of kicks and punches. Every once in a while there would be the breifest of pauses as a swing hit home. 

Trunks was so obsorbed he only noticed the presence of the principal and teacher when one tapped him on the back. 

"What's going on?" The principal asked, somewhat aggitated.

"Well, Goten said something very degrading so Lena is kicking his butt. Don't worry, it'll be over in a few minutes." 

"STOP THEM!" The teahcer and principal shouted together. 

"Okay, have a cow, would you?" Trunks muttered, as he went SSJ. The two adults stared as a now blonde Trunks whinced at the thouhgt of leaping into the fight. 

"Here goes!" He yelled. He held up both his hands, together, palms towards the scuffle. "HA!" 

A small sphere of ki went flying into the battle, which was only deflected back at him. He stopped it and groaned. 

He'd have to really jump into the fight now. 

And so he did. The spectators heard a loud, "OW! THAT WAS MY STOMACH!" 

ANd then the fight stopped, showing Goten, who was bleeding ni several places; Lena, who was holding her arm protectively and had a few bruises and a busted lip; and Trunks, who was bent over double. Lena was looking at him apologeticly.

"Sorry, sweetie. I didn't see you until it was too late. You know better than to jump in like that." 

Trunks growled at her. 

"I said I was sorry!" Lena powered down. Her clothes were ripped in a few_ inconvienent_ places, showing a lot more skin than the dress code allowed. Goten was in the same condition, although he wasn't too modest about it, because he wasn't embarrassed about showing his chest off to the world. 

Lena held an arm over her chest as she helped Trunks stand up. He took one look at her and cracked into a goofy grin, and looked away. lena glared at the back of his head. 

"Well, you try fighting him without your clothes getting ripped to shreds, huh?!"

_I told you not to_, he thought silently, as he untied the jacket around his waist and handed it to her. She put it on happily. 

"IN MY OFFICE! ALL OF YOU! NOW!" 

Nicole and Bobby snickered as they were dragged to the main office. 

Thje principal was red in the face as he paced in front of the five students. He sputtered angrily, trying to think of something that would verify his anger. 

"Mr. Ludinko-sensei, Nicole and Bobby weren't in the fight." Lena said, after a few minutes of silence. "And neither was Trunks."

"I was informed that you and Nicole were fighting before Goten and you got into your fight." He stuttered back. 

"That's because she and Bobby were being very cruel and spreading rumors about me." Lena shot back. 

"That vampire rumor is old, Selena. And everyone knows it's not true..." he trailed off as Lena flashed him a grin, showing off her saiya-jin fangs.

"I was more concerned about the killing rumor, Principal." She said.

"You attacked me!" Nicole yelled at her angrily. 

"I didn't know it was you!"

"You shouldn't have done it at all!" 

"Shut up, you don't know what it's like!"

"Well, I know that you shouldn't be drinking blood!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" 

"Be a normal human!" 

"But I'm not hu--" 

"Girls!" Ludinko shouted. 

"Sir, I saw Lena attack Nicole. She really is a vampire." Bobby said.

"William, you were not involved with this. You may leave."

"But sir--"

"I SAID GO!"

"Yes sir." Bobby left, angrily muttering. 

"Lena, you really need to calm down." Trunks said, putting his arm around her. "We're already in enough trouble as it is." 

"Yeah, Leeeeenaaaaa." 

"Oh, I'm going to laugh at you when Chichi finds out you got into a fight with me at school." Lena snickered as Goten went pale. 

"I'm going to notify your parents of this, Selena, Nicole."

"Excuse me, sir. But Nicole's parents are not mine."

This made the principal freeze in the middle of yelling abuot how he was going to suspend them all. 

"What?" Nicole and he both yelped at the same time. 

"You heard me. I'm not even human, dammit. I'm a saiya-jin." Her tail wrapped aorund her waist. "And her parents are not mine. Those two and their families are the only cloest things I have to family." 

"You will be family, if Vegeta has anything to say about it." Goten muttered. 

"And I refuse to be punished for a cheery little spar. If I can't go to school and learn the way i want, then I'm not going to school. Unlike humans, I can take care of myself." She stood up and turned towards the door. 

"Wait!" She turned to the principal."You won't be punished as long as it doesn't happen again."\

Lena stared at him, one confused eyebrow raising. She knew she was getting off lucky.

"What has been said today will never leave my office, understand, Nicole?" he continued. Trunks and Goten gave each other a confused look. They too, sensed that they were being let off easy. 

"Sensei," Lena said, leaning against the wall. "What's up? If I tried that any other time, you'd let me walk out and have the cops pick me up for truancy."

"Don't ask questions! Do you want to be suspended?Now, get to class!" He barked. 

Lena laughed softly as she led the guys to their next class. _This is certainly an interesting twist._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ah-hah! Finished with Part Four! I rule!

E-mail me at [black_beyond@hotmail.com][1] Try to use the last one, it's inbox is so lonely.... ^_^

Review or die. How's that for desperate? I'll get Lena to such every drop of blood out of your body. REVIEW! muwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

____________________________________________________________________________

   [1]: mailto:black_beyond@hotmail.com



	5. A Vague Chapter Title

Haunting Mists Haunting Mists 

The Fifth Part

by: Black Beyond 

****************************************************

Alrighties, here's the fifth part. it would have been out sooner, but... *looks around innocently* it was deleted, really. Not my fault.

And now, for a brief poetic interlude:

DISCLAIMER:

DBZ doesn't belong to me,   
They belong to some big companies!  
No money off this I'm making,  
It's just the names I'm taking.  
Trunks is such a hunk,  
He's my fantasy when I'm drunk.  
Vegeta is next in line,  
But to buy him I've not a dime.   
The other Z-Warriors hate me  
On this everyone does agree.  
Why, you ask, with an innocent smile?  
Because they're all mine for a while!  
It's a time they'll not soon forget  
This upon you can bet!   
I'll change their character and fix  
Them up with quite a strange mix,  
And make them play parts they'd never pick!  
Run, you yell? Nope, you're not that quick! 

*********************************************************

Two weeks later, Trunks and Goten finally, had _almost_, began to understand the route to their classes. Stressing the almost, of course. 

And Goten and Trunks still got into fights, though Lena did her best to avoid confrontations, taking them out in the spars against Goten and Vegeta. 

She thought to herself silently as she walked through the upstairs aimlessly, having a whole ninety minutes to kill before she had a class, as the result of her working herself half to death and finishing up her tech classes early.

She'd ran into a few teachers, all a little suspicious, but willing to believe her every word; the vice-principal who stared at her like her skin was green, probably because at that moment she was stretching her tail; and a bunch of Goth girls that were skipping classes in the seldom-used 'Leek Bathroom'. 

You do not want to know why it's called that. 

She went downstairs and planted herself in the library, and on a sudden note of inspiration, pulled a few books on vampires off the selves. 

She opened the first, a rather spine chilling book (for her, at least) entitled _How to kill a Vampire_. 

"Oh, this is certainly a lovely book." She muttered, glaring at the table of contents page. "How to kill! Really, I thought they outlawed violent books. This might as well be titled _How to kill Lena_!" She turned the pages, grimacing at rather graphic illustrations of staking a vampire. 

"Garlic? But I love garlic. It seems I've got another advantage of a half-blood." She murmured. "This is crazy." She slammed the book shut and pulled another one towards her as she sat down at a table. "_Vampires: Fact or Fiction?_ Sorry, already have the answer to that one. _Count Dracula's life_? Nope, don't want to read about Drac. _Vampire Bats and their Relationship with Vampires_. Er, I never met a vampire that could turn into a bat. I can turn into a _monkey _at the full moon, but that's not because of being a vampire." 

She paused at one book. 

"This could be interesing._ A History of Vampire Attacks._ She opened it to a random page and read a paragraph out loud to herself.

"_ Vampires attacks generally happen at night, when the 'vampires' can use the cover of the dark to creep up upon their victims. They use their fangs, with are described as sharp, long canines to puncture the skin of their victim, usually around the neck, and lap up the blood that flows forth from the wound._" She closed the book, grinning. "Can we say, a vampire author? Oh, I think we _can_." 

She put the other books back and checked out A History of Vampire Attacks. She put the book in her backpack and left the library. 

She looked down the left and right of the hallways before her. She saw a girl she knew round the right corner, so she took off after her, hoping for a quick chat.

She followed her into the bathroom, but froze at the door at the mention of her name. 

"No, I haven't see Lena."

She frowned. Who was Hanako talking to? She began to bless Gung-Ho voice for her excellent hearing.

"Good." It was a cheerleader. "We've got to do something about her, girls." 

Lena growled low in her throat. _You'd be better suited to grab the football team and a horde of bad guys, Ms. Cheerleader. You couldn't get rid of me if your life depended on it._

"Like what? Kiki, she could kill us all with one finger! You should have seen her and that cute boy fight! They were crazy!" 

Nicole spoke next. 

"She's not human, and neither are those two boys. Those boys are half alien, a race called saiya-jin. She's a full saiya-jin, and a vampire. She's the one that attacked me." ]

"Really? No way! Her own sister?" Hanako exclaimed. "Harsh reality." 

"And she's got a tail. I heard Trunks and Goten talking. Apparently the tail is a powerful weapon. They used to have them, but they were cut off so they didn't use them. Lena won't let them cut her tail off." 

"What do they do?" Kiki asked Nicole in a breathless voice. 

"They didn't say, but it must be horrible." 

Lena snickered.

_I outta use my tail right now, you traitorous bitch. I'll show you what awful is. You've never felt pain until you've crossed a saiya-jin._

"Can she be killed? I thought vampires were immortal." The cheerleader that Lena now recognized as Fijuko said. "Unless you drive a stake throough their hearts, but Lena won't let us colse enough for that."

"Vampires are supposed to be afraid of the sun and garlic, right?

"Nope. Lena loves garlic. And she's in the sun everyday." 

"What about crosses?" 

"She used to wear one all the time."

"Is there any way?" 

"I don't know. But we wouldn't be able to do it ourselves. I just want rid of her. There's no place for an alien like that on our planet. They're probably planning a take-over."

Trying to kepp herself from laughing at the riculousness of that statement, Lena put on a very fake smile, swung her backpack over her shoulder, and pushed open the door.

She smiled at the four girls before dumping her backpack against the wall and turning around to face them, the sickeningly sugary smile still plastered on her delicate features.

"Well, if you really want to know how to kill me, girls, you shoulda just asked." 

The four went pale, and backed up. They would have ran for the door, but Lena was blocking it. 

"Actaully, yuo'd have to beat me in a fight. You catch me off-gaurd. But hey, none of you gals are mean enough to do that, right?" She leaned up against the wall on one elbow still smiling. 

"What are you?" Fijuko hissed, glaring at her. 

_If you keep that up, doll-face, I'm going to show you. And you're not going to like it._

Lena blinked, before bowing deeply, her arm in a sweeping motion.

"I am the only, and I repeat, only saiya-jin female alive. Which is why I'm very valuble to the remaints of my race-- who happen to consist of two full bloods and three half bloods." 

They watched as Lena shuddered. 

"One of the full-bloods is a nice, stupid, guy. The other is a smart, ruthless prince. Goten is the stupid one's son, and the stupid one has another son, a way cute _married _guy named Gohan, and Trunks is a prince... Vegeta's son." 

Nicole twitched.

"Of course... I don't like the idea of being used like that. So basicly, I'm stoic until one of them gets it into their head I'm not like their race." 

Kiki looked at Lena with a new light.

"So you mean you're just a girl. And the reason you're staying with them is because they understand you?" 

Lena nodded.

"That would be about right."

"What about your tail?" Hanako asked. 

"Just a tail. Unless I look at the full moon."

"And then what?" 

"I transform into a ten-story tall ape and begin crushing things."

All four girls gulped.

"But don't worry. I go inside on the full moon. I've never transformed yet." 

"Why don't you let them cut off your tail?" Fujiko demanded. 

Lena grinned evilly, and whispered something in Fujiko's ear.

Fujiko went from a sickly shade of green to a sickly shade of red. 

"And he likes that?" She gasped.

Lena nodded. 

The other three girls giggled.

"And besides, I've got a lot more balance and agility. And I just plain like it. I don't really know why you want to kill me-- unless it's because I'm a vampire." She glared at all of them. 

"Er..." Nicole looked down. 

"Alright, I'm a bloodsucker." Lena said, her smile disappearing. She glared at all of them. "I drink blood when I feel like it. It's a saiya-jin trait too."

She watched as Hanako went slightly green.

"It's what I like. Justr like you cut up cows and eat them, but a little more-- exotic." 

"You could put it that way. Or you could look at it as murder!" 

"I don't kill." 

"You don't?"

The conversation got a little strange after that. Lena told them about herself, while they listened, feeling like fools. 

And after Lena was done, they had different opinions. But Lena still kept her's. She didn't trust anyone, and she supposed she never would.

She looked over the horizen, wondering how she'd gotten herself into this. She switched positions so she could see east, the leaves of the tree beneath her ruffling in her sudden movement.

She could feel the power approaching. She knew it was close-- 

And it wasn't any of the Z fighters. It was something else. Something dark. 

She turned once more. 

The skies were clear, and nothing unusual could be seen or sensed other than that dark power that was making her physicilly sick.

She finally was beginning to think it was her own imagination and sunk back to the ground, her breath coming more easily than it had beforem, but her lungs were still having a hard time inflating-- 

Something wrapped around her vunerable throat, and squeezed. 

She opened her motuh to scream, but a hand covered it first. 

"I'm going to let go. If you run away or scream, I'll kill you." Whoever had her rasped in her ear. 

She nodded. She could feel the power emitting from it, and knew it was the thing she'd sensed before. 

But it wasnt as dark as she first expected.

She felt it release her throat first. She began to breath hungrily as the hand over her mouth lingered for a few seconds, before it too, was gone. 

She spun around, and gasped.

She knew, before her mind even registered the form of the creature, that she was looking into the face of pure evil. 

It was seven foot tall, covered in, on any other creature, what would have been a beautiful color, the color of a peacock's eye colored scales. Whether it was a man, or a woman, or both, was hard to decide, for it had the upper curves of a woman, but the lower curves were more of a masculine nature. 

It's eyes seemed to be diamond-shaped balls of orange fire, with no visible nose. It's mouth was actually quite human in appearence, but it was a ghoulish black-green in color. No hair of any sorts.

It wore a simple black uniform that one day might have been a human design. 

And it reeked pure evil.

"What are you?" She gasped, backing away clumbily, as she was still on her knees. 

"I am Junib. A Neehel. I have orders to find you, and if you don't wish to turn over to our side, kill you." 

Lena gasped again. She jumped up, and out of a moment of insanity, began pacing.

"_AAAALLLLLLRRIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHTTT!_" She screamed, startling the creature. "I SO _DID NOT_ ask for this! _I WAS JUST A GODDAMN VAMPIRE!_ AND_ NOW_ I'm BEING _HUNTED DOWN_! Well, _golly-gee-whiz_, Mister, I don't know? Because I'm just a little _GIRL_!"

The creature was thoroughly startled by her outburst. It had been expecting a fight or a surrender, but not anything like that. 

_Women were few on Vegetasei,_ It reminded itself. _We know little about them except that they were generally more intelligent and stronger than the male of their species._ It studied her silently as she gasped for air. _Maybe this great emotion will be of use if we can convert her._

"Are you finished?" It asked, and Lena was furious to hear a hint of amusment in it's voice. 

"Oh, you think this is all funny, don't YOU? WELL I'M SiCK OF IT! I was a nice little teenager until the big flash of light happened and I was a saiya-fucking-jin!" 

_Interesting._

"I do not think your state of mind is funny." It answered truthfully. "But I do have orders. Do you die or will you accept my offer?" 

Lena stared at Junib. _I've heard of one track minds, but this is rediculous!!_

"I'll make you a deal. I'll come with you and you explain what you mean, to the slightest detail. And then i'll tell you whether or not to kill me."

Junib thought this over. _Wise decision. She makes no immediate promises, but yet gives the impression she is considering the possibility. Yes, better than most of her species that have been fought in the past._

Junib nodded.

"That is acceptable." 

"Are you going to talk like a computer?" She shook her head. "That is going to get very annoying-- what the fuck--" 

Her tawny eyes shot up to the sky as a small space ship burst from the clouds and landed a short distance away from them. 

"That is a ship that was sent for our use up to the main pod." Junib explained as he motion Lena should walk towards it. "We will enter it, and be taken to the main pod."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." Lena muttered, as she was pushed into the ship. 

She fell to her knees once more as the ship took off with a surprising velocity. She fought her way up, and she could almost feel her body adjust to the new gravity.

Junib looked at her, like it was studying her. 

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"I have never seen a species adjust so quickly." 

"That's part of my special gig." She said, smiling slightly. "Now, can we get off this blasted ship before I show you a human trait of making our lunch meet daylight again called retching?" 

Junib stared at her for a few more second, before tapping something into the console. A part of the ship just simlpy disappeared, and they stepped out into a large room. 

"You will need to change into a suitible armor." Junib told her. At that moment, a robot strolled into the room, holding out a black uniform like Junib's. Lena looked aruond before taking it, and turned to stare at Junib. 

"Where do I change?" 

"Here." 

Lena stared at him._ Well, he's not human or a saiya-jin, I guess I should be thankful I don't have to change in front of the guys..._\

She quickly changed, ignoring the way Junib kept it's eyes on her the whole time.

The uniform fit exceptionally well, like it'd been made just for her, and she had the sinking suspicion it had. 

Junib led her out of the room, and into a long corridor where soldiers, some men, some female, some unidenifible, all wearing the same uniform as she, were walking. Some of them were in small groups, talking one another in hushed tones.

Other than that and the sound of footestpes, everything was more or less quiet.

A suprisingly cute humanish-looking man walked up her her, ignoring Junib completely. He would have been a lady-killer, but his skin was a startling shade of green, and his eyes were blank white orbs. 

_Very freaky._

"I am Captain Sadisio." Lena smothered a giggle. "You are Selena Huko, correct?" 

"Lena." 

"Yes. Your _nickname_." It spoke it as though it was a dirty word. "Junib, you are dismissed. Selena--" 

"Lena."

"Selena, come with me."

Lena stared at him. Not only was this guys freaky, but he was also a major jerk and a royal pain in the ass. _And where does he get off ordering me around like that? Stupid..._

She raised her hand, palm up, to face Sadisio, as Junib stared at her. 

"_Excuse me_," she said, in the voice that Trunks so tenderly refered to her as her "Evil Voice". "_You're not going to order me around, you freakout. And you're gonna treat Junib-what's his name with a bit of respect. Some of you warriors are too arrogant for your own good..._" She sneered. 

Sadisio jumped. Literaly jumped.

He'd been warned that the saiya-jin female was feisty, and very strong. But evil seeped through that voice, chilling his very bones. 

_She's not a saiya-jin. It's not possible._ He thought, stared at her in his black-and-white vision. She had her hand facing him, and her light-colored eyes were eeirly beautiful. _She's got the tail_, he thought. _But I've met saiya-jin women before-- and this is not one of them._

He nodded blankly. 

"Of course. You will come with me. Our leader wishes to speak with you." Lena let her hand drop digustedly. Not an ounce of emotion came though in Sadisio's voice. \

"Argh! Fine! Okay! You guys have been brainwashed, but that's perfectly okay with me, after all, I'm here of my own free fucking will and by golly, if mister I-Have-No-Pupils wants to take me to Mister-Head-Honcho, I guess I'll go!" She muttered, as Junib disappeared into a door and Sadisio led her through a series of corridors. 

Everyone stopped talking as she passed, and turned to stare at her.

Sadisio stopped at a door. Just stopped. Said or did nothing, just stared at the blank door before them.

"Come in." 

A snake's voice. It could only have been a snake's voice. 

Lena shivered as Sadisio pushed her inside. She turned around to stare at him. 

"What, not joining me?" She asked, her voice scornful. 

"And go in there?" Sadisdio shook his head. "The only people that go in there either never come out or if they do come out, they're better off dead. Good luck." 

The door slammed in her face.

"Ah. The sssaiya-jin female I'vvve hearrrd ssso much about." There was a definate snakey hiss to the voice. The room was claok in pitch-black darkness, and granted, Lena couldn't see a thing.

"That's right. But my name is Lena. I'd be happy if you'd use that instead of 'saiya-jin female'." She said. 

She tried not to panic at the inkiness of the room. 

"Feisty, are we? That's certainly a change from the snivling, crying fools that I've seen in the past." It seemed to think for a minute. "You'd make a fine addition to my army, one of the few females." 

"Yeah, well you need to speak to your guys about eyeballing me." Lena said harshly. "If they need a little compnay now and then-- well, tell them I'm not interested, please." 

There was a heavy silence.

"Very feisty. A lot of potential. brave even in hopelessness..." The Snake seemed to be mumbling to himself. 

"I haven't accepted Junib's offer yet." Lena said suddenly, and the moment the words leftr her lips, she regretted them. It wasn't a good time to make The Snake angry. 

"Ah, but you don't have to." The Snake replied. "You see, your potential is undeniable-- even if you *are* a saiya-jin." 

"What's wrong with that?" 

"You must realize the saiya-jin were not known for their intelligence, _Lena_." The way it spoke her name sent shivers up her spine. The bad kind of shivers.

"I consider myself smart, sir." She said indignatly. "And I have, of course, reached the super-saiya-jin level. I'll have no problems with kicking butt--" 

She stopped. She heard a definate rustle, meaning The Snake had moved. 

"It's a legend." The voice came form her left now, instead of from in front of her. 

"No, it's not. I managed to reach it some time ago." She replied, enjoying her sudden upper hand in the conversation.

"Impossible."

"Not at all. You see, I'm a full-blood. And I'm also half-immortal, a gift granted to me by being half-vampire." 

Something changed in the room-- and it took Lena a few seconds to realize what. 

_The Snake stopped breathing. Did I give him a heart attack or something?_

"Show me."

Lena flinched. Her transformation would light up the room, and she didn't want to see The Snake yet. 

_A simple solution-- I'll just close my eyes._

And she did, gathering the power to her in a flurry of light. She felt it mold her features, giving her the rush of emotion and power it always did. 

The confidense almost overwhelmed her. 

And then she opened her eyes again, to gaze upon the pitch air. 

"The legend is true. A super saiya-jin has emerged-- and a female, at that. What a surprise."

Selena grinned, loving Sadisio's expression of pure shock as she opened the door and stepped out, just as clamly as she'd stepped in. 

"You're alive?" He gasped. 

"Naturally." She said. "Now, I'd like to go home." 

"You declined him-- and you're still alive?" Sadisio was ever more shocked. 

"You said anything about declining? I just didn't want to stay aboard the ship. We agreed on that." She said, which wasn't exactly the whole truth. The words The Snake has hissed to her still echoed in her ears

_"You don't have to decide, Lena. You will decide when the time is right if your loyalty is mine. You may stay aboard the ship or leave."_

_"I'd like to leave. I have a family."_

_"The rest of the saiya-jin who live upon Earth?"_

_"Who else?"_

Lena sighed. 

She'd just allied herself with a possible enemy. 

Was Trunks going to like this? 

No way. 

"He gave you permission to live off the ship?" 

"Would you stop asking questions already!? Yes! I'm living away from the goddamn ship! Yes! I'm alive. Yes! Yes yes yes yes! NOW TAKE ME HOME." 

Sadisio flinched. 

"Yes."

He led her to Junib, who seemd surprised to see her too, but said nothing as he led her back to the same ship. 

"Would you like to change out of the uniform?" He asked tonelessly. 

Lena shook her head. When she got back to capsule corp, she wanted to put on her training uniform and train for a while. Or sleep. Sleep sounded very nice also.

She readied herself for the blast of gravity, to no avail, as she once again slammed into the floor. 

By the time she had brought herself to her feet, she was upon the earth again. 

Junib gave her a strange loooked as she burhsed herself off and stepped onto the green grass. 

"What?" She asked crossly. 

"Well, I was just wondering why you want to stay on this planet." Junib said. 

"My boyfriend, and his friends and family." lena answered. 

"Your mate?" 

"NO!" Lena yelled, flushing. "He's not my mate! We haven't done... that's none of your... why is everyone obsessed..." She muttered, still blushing furiously as Junib left. 

She lifted herself into the sky, scanning the air around her. The sun was just beginning to sink below the horizen, casting it's brillance over the ocean. 

She thought back. What day was it? The moon was supposed to be full soon...

She spun around to face the darker side of the sky. 

And the moon. 

The very dim moon.

The very round moon. 

The very visible moon. 

The very _full _moon. 

She turned away quickly. She couldn't look at the moon. 

_Mustn't look at the moon. I've got to get to Capsule Corp before I do. I can't transform-- I won't transform, _she thought feircly as she began to fly at full speed, the air growing dim fast.

The building slwly came into view, and she saw Trunks and the other Z-warriors outside, also looking around, worried. 

_Fuck it, I'm late. They've probably thought I looked at the moon._

Goten spotted her and shouted something, pointing.

b She flinched as everyone turned to stare at her as she landed, carefully averting her eyes from the orb of silver.

Trunks was there first, thorwing his arms around her.

"Where have you been?" He yelped. 

"We'd thought maybe you'd lost track of time and accidently transformed." For once, even Goku was serious. 

"ACK! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK YOUNG LADY!" Chichi screeched.

"Shesh. Kakorotto, do something about your mate before she makes us all loose our hearing." Vegeta complained.

"Shut up, Vegeta! This is serious! She could have transformed and klled half of Tokyo!" Bulma yelled. 

"I didn't, okay?" Lena sighed, pulling away from Trunks. "I forgot what day it was. I'd betetr go inside before I transform or anything. See you." 

Leaving them speechless, she jerked open the door and ran up the stairs into the room she usually occupied during the full moon. 

There was a heavy silence. 

"Something's up." It was Goten that spoke. "Something happened to her." 

Trunks nodded in agreement. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

_There was something familar about the clothing she wore,_ he thought, before dismissing it as just simple deja vu`. 

"I'll go see." Bulma said, before anyone else could. "After all, Lena's not about to tell any of you 'manly men'." She giggled as Gohan scowled at her. 

"Hey-- she's our friend." Goten said defensivly, motioning to Trunks and himself. "We know her better than you do!" 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah!" 

"What is her favorite color?" 

"Blue!" 

"Lavendar." 

Goten twitched.

"You go talk to her Bulma! Atta girl!" 

******************************************

Alrighties! I got it out... I know, it's so late... but it's extra long to make up for it! Please don't hurt me... *puts index fingers together and goes way-too-chibi-cute with big, starry blu eyes and begins tio speak in a very cute chibi-voice* I had it together, really, but it got deleted, and it was so hard to do again, and I had to think up an ending, really I did... * reader is wowed by her power kawaii-ness and relents*

E-mail me at [black_beyond@hotmail.com][1] for flames, comments, complaints, and of course, I love jokes. 

Return to [www.fanfiction.net][2]

For the largest Sailor Moon fanfic archive on the net, go to [www.moonromance.com][3]

Bye bye!

**************************************************

   [1]: mailto:black_beyond@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [3]: http://www.moonromance.com



	6. Let's All Cheer!

Haunting Mists Haunting Mists 

The Sixth Part

By Black Beyond

*****************************************

The Sixth Part! And it's not late! Let's all put our hands (or paws) in the air and cheer! WOOHOO! Yeah! Okay, this is interesting, really. Even I didn't expect this to happen, so I'm sure you'll like it.

Disclaimer: The DBZ guys and gals aren't mine. But Lena is. Lena is mine. The plot is mine. Steal and die. I'm sure your name would make a pretty edition to the Black List. People e-mailing you, filling your inbox with hate mail... BRAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think that's threat enough. Nope, it's not.

I will have my beloved Lena-chan kick your ass. How about that? 

Enough with the threats. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story, yatta yatta, ignore whatever was said above, etc. Flames, comments, complaints, and death threats go to [black_beyond@hotmail.com][1]

Don't hurt me... *whimpers*

This is rated 'R' for strong language (blame Lena) and suggestive behavior (BAD GOTENKS!) and of course the usual dose of weird. I don't want any mommies flaming me for mentally damaging their children, so if you can't handle it, back out! *growls* Got flamed last time for bad language, and even after I purposely labeled it 'R'. Really, people. If you can't handle cursing, why are you in the DBZ section, anyway?

Oh yeah. This is not intended to bash the incredibly cute and hunky Gotenks in any way. But I had to have a crazy character... and he seemed to be the perfect canadite! Er, I know this is kind of short, but I'm almost done with the next part. So...

STOP LISTENING TO ME BABBLE AND READ IT ALREADY!

************************************************

_Regret? Naw. I don't regret it. I like being part of an army. But they're not going to like it one bit. Not one bit._

Lena's face was composed into the trademark saiya-jin scowl as she closed the blinds and the curtains in her room. 

Not one ounce of moonlight was in the room. Just the way she liked it. She turned on the small lamp beside the bed, which cast only the slightest bit of light through the room, just enough so that her saiya-jin eyes could see well enough so that she didn't trip all over the place. ]

She changed out of her black uniform into a blue button-up shirt and a pair of shorts. She hated nightgowns, and never wore them. 

_But they seemed kind of evil. _

_Sure, I'm a little evil myself, but murdering people has never been a highlight._

_It's an army-- doesn't mean they're heartless._

_Male warriors will do anything to prove themselves._

_You're talking to yourself._

_So?_

She sighed, tracing her finger over the flawless threads of the uniform. So simple. Just a piece of clothing. 

She threw it across the room, and fell onto the bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Lena, are you awake?" Bulma asked, opening the door.

"I just got up here. It's not like I've had time to fall asleep." Lena muttered back. "Whatcha want, Bulma-san?"

"You seemed preoccupied. Is something wrong?" Bulm asked, stepping inside and closing the door. 

"What ever could be wrong?" Lena replied sarcasticly.

"You tell me." 

"I hate that reply. Whenever I said that, she'd always say that."

"She?"

"My earth mom."

"Oh."

"Nothin's wrong, Bulma. Just a little tired." Lena said softly. 

_Nothing's wrong. I've just made a promise with the leader of a very impressive army that I'd consider fighting for him, sure. Just as long as he left Earth alone. _

_But you did tell him Earth was off limits. And he did promise. _

_The guy sounded like a snake. How well could he possibly keep his word? _

"If you're sure. Good-night." Bulma slipped bakc out again, shutting the door softly. 

Lena pulled the pillow on top of her head and pulled the quilts over her, and slowly dirfted into a troubled sleep. 

She was awoken some time later by a low, whispering sound. 

She awoke immediatly, but gave no indictation she had. 

"Man, I wonder what happened to her, Trunks. She never sleeps while she staying the night here. she says it's too confining" 

"I don't know." 

She nearly growled aloud when she recognized the two voices. Those two had snuck into her room. 

_Jerks._

"Hey, here's that uniform she was wearing eariler." Trunks whispered. "I've never seen anything like this before." \

"Where do you think she got it?" 

"Dunno." 

Lena all but jumped up and blasted them. 

_What the bloody hell do they think they're doing?! _

She rolled over in her 'sleep' and opened her eyes just enough to look at them through her eyelashes.

They were now standing beside her bed, staring at her. 

"Maybe she was attacked?"

"Are you kidding? We'd know if she was attacked." Trunks whispered. "Half of Osaka would be gone and she'd be scratched up and bleeding to death, but yelling about how we should throw a party because another of the earth's scum was gone." 

Goten chuckled.

"Well, then, what could it be?"

"Maybe she's just pissed at us." 

"That is probable." \

"Very." Trunks replied. "You know, she looks almost kind in her sleep." 

"Freaky, huh?"

"Yeah. Even Dad smiles once in a while... but not her." Trunks raised an eyebrow. 

Lena searched her mind for a plan... and found one. A very evil, very sadistic, very old, plan.

She reached up and pulled Trunks down, hugging him like a teddy bear. 

He was half-on, half-off the bed, while Goten was muffling shrieks of laughter. Lena had to fight off giggles herself. 

Nicole had done this to her once, and Lena remembered how hopeless and embarassing the situation was. 

_Heh heh heh, I'm evil._

"Remember what I said about kind?" Trunks mumbled, searching for a way to release himself from Lena's death grip. "Forget it. She's just as sadistic as ever." 

_And I call you my boyfriend._

"Gotta get a camera..." Goten gasped.

"You do and you'll die." Trunks muttered. 

_If Goten gets a picture of this, nothing is gonna save his ass._

"Had enough?" Trunks started in shock as Lena opened her golden eyes to stare into his.

"You're awake?" Goten and Trunks asked at the same time, as Lena let go of Trunks. 

"Yes, and very pissed at both of you. What the fuck are you doing in here?" She yelled at them. 

"Shh! Keep it down! Dad's a light sleeper!" Trunks pleaded in a whisper. 

"Answer me." She said, in a slightly lower tone. 

"We were worried." Goten said. 

"Yeah, when you have to stay in the house, you hate it." 

"But this time, you came up here and just went to sleep." 

"And we thought something might be wrong--" 

"Because Bulma was really worried." Goten finished. 

Lena stared at them. 

_They were actually worried about me? _

Trunks bit his lip and Goten whimpered as she sat up, her face something inbetween surprise and anger. She looked at both of them for a few seconds. They were still dressed in jeans and t-shirts. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Her voice was clipped and emotionless. 

"About two hours." 

Lena nodded. She usually only slept for about an hour at a time, waking up almost instictivly.

_They must have zapped a little of my energy without my noticing. To study me further. Those creeps._

"Why were you worried?"

"Well... you're acting weird... and you came home in that freaky uniform instead of your clothes, and--" 

Goten cut Trunks off. 

"You forgot it was a full moon, and you've never done that before. Not a single time, out of seven full moons." 

Trunks nodded in agreement.

Lena whinced. She knew that forgetting was a bad thing. The saiya-jin had an internal clock and it was very hard to mess with, and they both knew that. 

"Tell us what happened." Trunks said softly.

Lena flinched.

"Out. Nothing is wrong. Scam. Vamoose. Or I scream. And although Vegeta's strange, he does have morals!" She said quietly. 

Goten was at the door in a flash, as was Trunks, but Lena had another idea. 

"Wait a second." She said, standing up. "You know, As long as I've been here, I've heard everyone talk about Gotenks, but I've yet to see him." 

Trunks stared at her, and Goten smirked.

"No you don't." They said at the same time.

Lena smiled. 

"If you don't tell me what Gotenks is, then I'll transform. I know how to make artificial moonlight too." 

Goten shrugged, and Trunks cleared his throat nervously. 

"Gotenks is the fusion of me and Goten." 

Lena frowned.

"Scary." 

"No kidding. He's the freakiest warrior. Not to mention the boldest, rashest, craziest--" 

Goten was cut off. 

"Can I see?"

"NO!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because... well..." Trunks flushed and Goten grinned. 

"Because Machoman here thinks Gotenks might loose control." 

Lena giggled. 

"Aw, surely you guys are stronger than that." 

"We-ell..." 

"Let's do it!" Goten shouted. Trunks sighed, throwing his arms in the air as they both went SSJ.

Trunks put on hand on Goten's shoulder, and they both closed their eyes, and began to glow brightly-- to bright to see--

Lena turned away, sheilding her eyes. 

_This is crazy,_ she thought. _But then again, so am I, and so are they, so--_

"AND GOTENKS IS IN THE HOUSE!" 

If possible, Lena would have jumped out of her skin. The voice was loud, extremely loud, and was composed of Goten and Trunks, a freaky combination. 

She turned to see...

Her jaw dropped. 

"Heyya, Doll." Gotenks drawed, sashaying up to her and laying a bold arm around her waist. 

And there was a loud 'whack' sound, and Gotenks found himself on the otherside of the room, the beginnings of a bruise on his face. 

"Don't touch me," she growled. 

And promptly found herself up against her own wall, a pair of lips trying to claim her own. 

And the 'whack' sound came again.

"WHAT THE *FUCK* ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?!?" Lena screamed in a whisper, remembering Vegeta.

"Trying to go for the above mentioned activity." Gotenks had a little difficulty dodging her ki blast. "After all, According to Trunksies, the more 'serious' side of your's truely, you've not done anything more than," he paused for a second. "Make out." 

"Damn right, you sick, twisted..." She started, but trailed off. 

She picked up her uniform and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she appeared, wearing it.

"I'm leaving." 

"You can't!" In a moment of panic, Trunks and Goten became two again. Goten stared at Lena, then at Trunks, and began giggling. 

Giggling. 

"Lena, it's a full moon outside. You've still got a tail. You can't leave... and take that uniform off, it's giving me the heebie jeebies. Com'on, Lena. I'm sorry. We tried to warn you Gotenks was out of control."

Lena stared at him, and gave Goten a long, hard look.

"Out, Buddy boy. Me and Trunks are going to have a looooong talk." She glared at her boyfriend as Goten edged out of the room nervously. 

Lena turned away from Trunks and stared at the heavy curtains covering the windows of her room. 

"You know how much it hurts?" She asked softly 

"What?"

"I'm addicted to the moonlight, Trunks. I always have been. My name is Selena, and I was born, or at least my mother told me, on a new moon. I've always loved staring at the full moon, and now I can't. Do you know how much it hurts? And this... this tail..." 

"Why don't you cut it off?"

Lena spun around to glare at him.

"I like it. Besides, in a few minutes, you're going to be very glad I have it..." She moved towards him, and he leaned down to kiss her...

****************************************

Cliffhanger in the worst way! Hehe, I'm evil. This part was written over writer's block, so don't be too harsh, please. 

Return to [www.fanfiction.net][2]

   [1]: mailto:black_beyond@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net



	7. The Beast

Haunting Mists 

The Seventh Part

By: Black Beyond 

--------------------------------------------------

Part 7's here, finally. Ack! No shoot! I don't have much to say, so go on and read. Standard Disclaimers Apply, etc. Lena is mine mine mine mine mine!

So are the villians.

Thank you. 

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lena was outside, in her uniform, the second the moon vanished from the dawn's sky. 

Vegeta watched her, suspicion in his eyes, as she went through a set of training exercises before taking off, a new vigor in her actions. 

After about an hour of that, she turned Super Saiya-jin and flew off with a streak of ki. 

Something was too familar about the black on black uniform she wore. Something eeirly familar, and he couldn't place it. That frustrated him so, he forgot to insult Piccolo and Trunks when they came out to spar. Or glare sadisticly at Goten and Kakorotto when they arrivied, or yell at Bulma. 

"Vegeta? Hey, Vegeta. Is something up? You're a space case today!" Goku yelled, after asking Vegeta to spar for the fourth time and getting no reply. 

"Get the hell away from me, Kakorotto." Vegeta snapped. Like a lightbulb had appeared, his scowl became considerably lighter, and he walked over to Goten, and yanked the boy off the ground by his collar. 

Trunks, Goku, and Piccolo stopped to stare.

"You, boy." Vegeta growled. "Where'd the girl get that damned uniform?" 

"I d-dunno..." 

"TELL ME!" 

"She didn't tell me." Goten stuttered. Vegeta dropped him with another growl and began to advance on his son.

"Hey! I don't know either! I didn't ask! She didn't tell! Trunks said, backing away from Vegeta. "She didn't say anything about it! I swear! GOKU SAVE ME!" 

The sight of Trunks ducking behind Goku in an attempt to save himself was too much for Piccolo. He began laughing as hard as he could, collapsing to the the ground, tears running out of his eyes. 

It was at that time Lena returned. She saw Goten lying in a trembling heap, Trunks hiding behind a startled goku, Vegeta looked ready to kill, and the laughing Namek, and proceeded to follow the said Namek's example. 

"What... are... you... doing...." She choked out, inbetween peals of laughter. 

She stopped laughing when she too was yanked up by the collar of her uniform. 

"Hey! What the f-- put me DOWN, Vegeta! Now!"

"Where'd you get the uniform, Girl?"

"None of your damned business! But me down!"

Vegeta glared at her. 

She stopped struggling. 

"I don't know his name." She said, after a long silence. "Everyone's afraid of him. One of his soldiers kidnapped me and took me to him. He told me nothing, but gave me my uniform. It was no use fighting, there were thousands of soldiers. Another took me to their leader, I don't know his name. He was surprised that I was a saiya-jin, and after a long disccusion, he promised to let me go. I didn't promise anything." She said, truthfully. "He wants me to be the head of his army. I told him I'd think about it."

Vegeta shook his head and dropped her angrily.

"No names." he repeated. "Can it be..." 

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Goku asked, as Vegeta let off a string of painful sounding oaths. 

"Hanukil. Stronger than Freiza, stronger than Cell. Feared throughout the universe. He doesn't kill... he tortures." 

Trunks stared at Lena.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because if I did, you'd want to go with me when I went to tell the big guy up there 'no way'. And he'd kill you. He doesn't seem to like male saiya-jin." 

"Damn right he doesn't, and what he hates more is people saying no to him." Vegeta said sulkily. "He got up into a fight with my father once, and managed somehow, to come out worse. Granted, Father couldn't walk or talk for a long time, but that made Hanukil leave the saiya-jin race alone. But he hates us." 

Goku stiffled a chuckle. 

Lena sent Vegeta a disapproving look.

"Well, The Snake seemed to like me, thank you very much. Not that I liked him, god, what a creep, but the point is, you're afraid of him!" 

Piccolo stopped laughing abruptly. 

"If you were smart, Arrogant Female, you would be too." Vegeta sneered. Trunks stiffled the gasp that his father actually 'admited' he was afraid of someone. 

"You're one to call me arrogant, Vegeta." There was a scathing mirth in her tone, that chilled them all. "Really, I'm not the one who still can't come to terms that's someone's better than he is!"

"You're the bloodsucker!" 

"You're the fucking idiot!" 

Vegeta growled and made a move to attack her, but Goku jumped between them.

"Chill out, you two. Stop fighting. Vegeta, really, this guys can't be all that bad!" 

"Hmprh!" 

"Lena, why fight Vegeta? It's like fighting yourself." 

"Why you..." Lena began. 

Like a winter blast hit her, she froze, staring into the space, tears welling in her eyes as she watched something invisible, and it looked like she was going to start crying but then started laughing. She fell her her knees, and her laugh became an almost obsession. 

"Gods," She gasped.

Trunks immediatly went to her side, and he watched her laugh for a few minutes. There wasn't really any reason for her to laugh, but she couldn't stop. 

"She's hysterical." Vegeta said, his voice full of mirth, disgust, and could it be-- a winge of worry? "Get Bulma." 

Goten nodded, hurrying into the compound. Trunks cradled the girl in his arms, trying to rush her. Finally, her laughter dissolved into tears, and she clutched Trunk's shirt, crying. 

"Why am I here?" She sobbed. "Going to die anyway..." 

Vegeta took off, as Goku, Piccolo, and Trunks watched her cry, at a loss what to do. 

"What happened?!" Bulma shrieked, running at them. She took Lena from Trunk's embrace and shook her. 

"Lena!" She shouted. "Snap out of it! Lena!" With a crack, she slapped the girl. Lena shook her head, staring like she'd been knocked from a daze. 

"Wha... oh... gods... death..." SHe moaned, before darkness, not for the first time in her life, claimed her vision.

Bulam stared at the unconscious girl in her arms, before looking up to the Z warriors, speaking soundlessly. 

"Mother, what happened?" Trunks asked. "She just..." 

"Goku, let's get her inside. I think she's fainted-- but she's... drained..." 

"Drained?" 

"She's right. All of Lena's ki has disappeared."

Lena awoke almost an hour later. AT first she refused to open her eyes and feigned sleep, deciding there was nothing cowardly in the move, and it was a good way to hear things. 

"What's wrong with her, Okaa-san?" 

"I don't know. All of her ki-- just poof!"

"Do you think it had something to do with Hanu-whatever?" 

"Kakorotto, you *idiot*, I'll bet my life on it!" 

Lena fought to keep the smile of her face. Now that she actually thought about it, Vegeta really was like her, in more ways than one. And he wasn't so bad, either. 

But this wasn't about Hanukil. Quite the opposite. 

"D'you think it could possibly be because, oh, I don't know... ALL OF YOU HAPPENED TO LOOSE YOUR KI ALSO?!" 

Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and Goku all stared at her. Piccolo threw his hands up in the air and walked away muttering about 'crazy monkeys'.

"She's right." Goten said, after a minute. "Why didn't we notice? I mean, it's ONLY OUR KI!" He slapped himself in the face. Trunks looked almost accusingly at his father, who looked shocked as he too realized it. 

"A whole hour." Goku muttered. "A whole goddamn hour and we didn't notice. What was I thinking?" 

"Nothing, Kakorotto, and that's your main problem! That first fight must have let your brains go flying out of your head!" Vegeta yelled, looking pissed off at the world. 

Which, let's face it, was his normal expression.

Bulma and Chichi began to giggle at the image. 

Lena rolled her eyes and sat up.

"The reason you didn't feel it, Vegeta, before you starting ranting about that, is... well, feel the air around you." She said simply, reachign out herself with her senses. 

Negative moon waves.

She could feel the shock that went through the saiya-jins as they realized the complications of the fact. 

"It can't be!" Vegeta yelled. "How?!" 

Goku just sat down. Just sat down. The fact eh couldn't fight was a shock. 

"My guess is Mr. Hanukil, or whatever his name is, is trying funny business." Trunks's pose was ridgid in anger. "He wants to make us sweat." 

"Does he know about the human Z warriors?" Chichi asked. "Krillin, Tienshinhan, Piccolo, and Chao-tsu?" 

"Who're Teinshinhan and Chao-tsu?" Lena asked.

"Two of us you haven't met. They're training somewhere in the mountians." Vegeta said absently. "Probably not. They're not the strongest idiots in the world, but they could take out a bit of his armies. He'd've found a way to take them out to, and Baldy and Piccolo are still in one peice." 

"What a sec, who's Teinshinhan and Chao-tsu?" 

"And of course, Vegeta, you're leaving out the fact that if your idiot bad guy tries to attack, the earth can kiss it's life goodbye."

"Would someone please explain to me what and who you're talking about." the voice of vemon easily cut through the rest of the conversation and they all turned to Lena, who looked less than happy as she stood up.

"That's right, you haven't met them, have you?" Trunks said.

"BINGO!" Lena yelled.

"Chao-tsu is kind of weak and looks like a china doll. Tienshinhan is Chao-tsu's gaurdian in a way. He's stronger, and has a technique of spliting into three." Goten said quickly. 

Lena nodded. 

Two more? It's funny, they never mentioned them before. Why now? If they're human, they shouldn't be very strong. Strong for humans, but nowhere near our league. 

The negative moon waves lower our physical powers. It's a smart tactic, but sometimes brains can win where brawn doesn't...

Lena stared at Bulma until she caught the older woman's eye. She made a quick motion that they should both go outside.

Bulma nodded. 

"Listen guys. You discuss this, I need some air." Bulma walked out.

"Me too." Lena said quickly, running after Bulam. 

Trunks stared at Goten. 

"Did I miss something?" 

"What is it?" 

Bulma eyed Lena anxiously. She knew very well the teenager had more wheels going in her head than any of the other warriors, and was less concerned about loosing her strength. 

"Bulma, is there any metal, any cloth, anything, that deflects the wavelenth that the moon beams are on?" Lena asked.

"Moonbeams travel on the same wavelength as light, Lena. You'd all have to be covered in comlpete darkness."

Lena nodded, thinking. 

Fuck. Alright, I'm cool. No cover for the moon thing. Unless...

"Bulma, I need you to do me a very big favor." 

"Alright." 

"Get Vegeta for me." 

"That's it?" 

"That's it."

"Alright...." Bulma gave Lena a strange look and went back inside. It was five more minutes before Vegeta emerged, looking very sour. 

"What is it, girl?" He snapped.

"When you first came to this planet, you transformed, didn't you?" 

Vegeta gave her a hard look. 

"Yes." 

"Using artificial moonlight." Lena said. "And yet you had complete control of your transformation. Gohan didn't, from I what I heard, and neither did Goku. How did you control the monkey?" 

Vegeta hesitated before answering. 

"It's a matter of willpower." He said finally. "Kakorotto and his hybrid brats were mere children when they transformed. An adult who has brains should be able to control it." 

"Thanks." Lena gave the sky a long look.

"Why?" 

"It's none of your concern." 

"It is if you're going to transform! You're just a girl! You'd never be a able to control the transformation."

For the first time, Lena looked directly into Vegeta's eyes.

"Don't under-estimate me." She whispered, began walking away into the forestline.

Vegeta cursed.

He'd seen it. In her eyes. It was there, the pain of her decision. She knew there was a good chance she wouldn't be able to control it.

But then he knew that there was no other way. If she could find enough power to generate the moonlight, then she could give them a chance of winning against Hanukil. 

And there was something there. Something else. Something he'd only seen in the eyes of dying men.

It was... how could it be... 

She knew.

She knew what it was like. 

How could she... she was still alive... 

That girl. That girl... she knows what it's like... but she's never... has she...

He stared after her, his brow furrowed and his scowl ever deeper.

Lena knew what it was like to die.

She started to run after a while, until she was in the deadlands, where rock and dust stretched for miles, nothing to die, nothing to harm. 

She sighed, and sat down against on of the massive columns of stone, ctahcing her breath. 

The moonbeams aren't here. They were only concentrated to that one area. Maybe I should go get the guys.

She could feel her strength again, her power to become a saiya-jin was lashing at ehr control as it always did. Everything was okay. 

She gathered a handful of ki and concentrated on it, thinking of the moon and only of the moon. 

Here goes nothing... Goddess of Luck, may you be with me... Kami knows you've never been kind to me before, I think you owe me this once.

She opened her eyes and threw it upward.

It was magnificent. It lit the sky with brilliance, outshining the noonday sun. it was a gorgeous silver light, like a siren's call.

And then the rush of power.

Nothing could have prepared her for it. Nothing. 

It was power, pleasure, and sheer escatsy combined into one powerful slap that hit her all at once with the force of a thousand stars. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. 

It claimed her, and she could feel herself change. 

Taller, bigger, more power, gotta have more power, gotta kill, it's there, nothing to kill, gotta go find something to kill... 

It was like a voice, screaming at her, telling her what she must do. 

No no no no! Gotta stay in control. I'm Lena. I'm strong. I can do this!

But the power. All the sirens couldn't have matched it's call. 

Gotta kill, taller bigger stronger, more power, destroy, you know you want to... 

NO! 

Yes yes yes yes yes. Taller bigger stronger, lots more power, it's there, destroy, must destroy, lots of life.. I FEEL LIFE! Life to destroy. Taller bigger stronger....

Slowly, she could feel herself rise otu of the voice's grip. It seemed like eons before she could see again, and she was in control. 

She hadn't moved, but in her fight, the monkey had managed to destroy a lot of the stone mountains near her. 

I did it.

"I did it." She said, wonderously. She was a thousand feet tall, and her power... 

Gods, why me? I don't want this. Too much power. Too much. Gods, why? Nothing... I'm like God...

She let the moonligth in the sky vanish and forced herself to return human. Somehow her uniform stayed in one peice and she collapsed to the ground, exhausted. 

Never again... the earth can die... I'll never do that again...

The siren was back, only this time, it called her to a world of no pain...

And this time, she didn't have the strength to resist.

-----------------------------------

Don't shoot me, please. No promise when the next part will be out, take mercy!


	8. Saiya-jin Secrets

Haunting Mists The Eighth Part By Black Beyond 

___________________________________________________

Yeah, Yeah. -_-;;; I know. I'm late. By about a year. Don't remind me. *sigh*….

Insert standard DBZ disclaimer here. Lena is mine. All other characters you've not seen in the anime before are mine. You take, Lena will personally kick you into next Thursday. Capeesh?

There's a little Goku bashing, but not too much. Who am I to blame for Vegeta? I didn't make him how he is, but I can supply him with some insults... heh heh heh.

This could probably be rated PG13, to a very very very very low R. So, I warned you, and you can't say I didn't. Nananabooboo!

That's all for now, I guess. Read and Review, or Lena might get mad at you... and you wouldn't want that, now would you? ::evil cackle::

___________________________________________________

Everyone felt it.   
  
Vegeta blew up a tree in his fury.  
  
THAT STUPID GIRL!_  
_  
"What IS that?!" Goten cried. This was bigger than Gotenks, bigger than anythign he'd ever felt before. This power... it was huge...  
  
"Where's Lena?" Trunks yelled.  
  
Goku jumped up.  
  
He'd only felt that kind of power twice.  
  
He looked at Vegeta, who had his fists clenched as he muttered curses under his breath, eyes shut.  
  
"Vegeta... was that what i think it is..." He asked tentivly.  
  
Goten and Trunks stared at Vegeta, who gave a sarcastic kind of laugh.  
  
"For once, Kakorotto, you astound me. You must have a brain in there somewhere after all. Yes, that stupid girl must have transformed." Through the thick sarcasm, there was a string of worry.   
  
"She couldn't!" Trunks was pale. "None of us have the power..."  
  
"If she really wanted to, she could." Vegeta snapped. "She asked me about it before she left. I told her not to, but that fool girl left anyway. I'm surprised she went that far away before she did. She's about fifty miles off."  
  
Goten and Goku stared at Vegeta, jaws gaped, while Trunks growled.  
  
"What if she looses control?!" He yelled at his father.  
  
"Oh, I'm betting she will." Vegeta replied. "You don't know what it's like to transform, Boy. It's difficult to gain control." He cocked his head, almsot listening to the power. "Feel that? She's fighting it." The ki level was surging up and down. "Doing a damn good job, too."  
  
For almost thirty minutes, Lena seemed to be fighting her power. For thirty long minutes, they   
'listened' to her power.  
  
Finally, it dropped so low they couldn't feel it anymore, and even Vegeta jumped up in surprise.  
  
"What?!" He yelled. Without an explantion, he began running towards the place they'd felt her ki. After a few seconds of shock, Trunks and Goten took off after him, Goku slowly overtaking them.  
  
As they went further, mroe of their strength came to them, and finally Trunks gathered his pwoer and took off into the air, cursing everything he could think of.  
  
"What happened?" He hissed to his father, who was flying beside him.  
  
"Two choices: Dead or Halfdead." Vegeta answered. "The pwoer dropped too quickly. She gained control and then... somehow... detransformed. it was too quick. She lost her power with the transformation loss." He explained. They were over the deadland now, looking.

"I think I saw her!" Goten shouted. he touched down, and Trunks was beside the gasping girl in a second.  
  
Her breath was ragged, and she seemed to behaving a hard time breathing at all. Her back was up against a boulder, her eyes closed.   
  
"Lena, are you okay?"  
  
She opened one eye to stare at them. She looked at Vegeta, to Goku, to Goten, and then finally at Trunks.  
  
"Oh gods..." She whispered. "Never again..."  
  
Vegeta had half a smirk, half a forwn on his face.   
_  
She did transform, then? I did warn her. No wonder she doesn't want to do it again._  
  
Trunks stared at her.  
  
"What do yuo mean?" He asked.  
  
"Power... too much... couldn't fight.. won anyway..." She said inbetween ragged breaths. "Never again... don't want to..."  
  
Vegeta stared at her. True worry was starting to seep into his mind.  
  
What is she talking about?  
  
Lena's eye closed as her head lolled to the side, but she still hung onto consciousness.  
  
It hurts so much, she gasped to herself. Why does power hurt so much? It was so sweet... and it hurts so much... gods... that voice... that song...  
  
They jumped at her sharp intake of breath.  
  
NO! I can't... won't... gods...  
  
"What's wrong with her, Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"Do I look like the eternal well of information?" Vegeta snapped. "How the hell am I supposed to know, Kakorotto?!"  
  
Goku grinned. Vegeta's worried!  
  
Goten looked to Piccolo, who shrugged, and then at the very worried Trunks.   
  
"What happened?" Trunks asked, shaking Lena. "Lena, what's wrong?"  
  
Lena gasped, and suddenly forced herself to her feet. She glared at Vegeta, before slapping him as hard as she could.  
  
Meaning he was knocked back a few feet.  
  
"YOU JERK!" She screamed, with energy that she'd lacked precious few seconds eariler. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT'D BE LIKE THAT!" She took off flying faster than they could follow.  
  
Vegeta gaped. A trickle of blood made it's way down his chin.  
  
Everyone stepped away from him quickly. Trunks began to pray that Vegeta wouldn't go into one of his mmurderous rages.  
  
Instead, Vegeta looked to Trunks, half-angry, half confused. And Trunks knew that Vegeta had no idea what Lena was yelling about either.  
  
"What's transforming like, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta snarled.  
  
"It's more power than you could ever dream of. All at once, like a slap in the face." Goten snickered, and Vegeta glared at him. "Kind of like someone calling to you. And then the instincts kick in, screaming for power. No one hardly overcomes it immediatly. Lena didn't, and neither did I. It's a fight."  
  
Goku nodded, remembering something of the like from long ago.  
  
"You mean..." Picccolo frowned. "But then why..."  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine, Namek."  
  
"We've got to find her."   
  
Trunks nodded.   
  
"You're right, Goten. Fuse?"  
  
"Fuse."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lena raced blindly away from the group of warriors. She hadn't a clue where she was going... just away from the negative moon waves, away from Vegeta, away from them all. She didn't know how long she would or could stay away, but she could try.  
  
She cursed loudly as she felt three ki signatures take off after her own, and two more fly back towards Capsule Corp.  
  
What? Only three? Two? Someone's missing, She realized. One of the warriors seemed to have vanished, while another became...  
  
Twice as strong._  
  
Someone fused_, SHe thought madly. Not Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta wouldn't do that, not just looking for me. I don't know of any others that fuse except...  
  
Gotenks._  
  
Why would they take that risk? _  
  
SHe cursed aloud once more and came to a screeching halt in mid-air. She knew she couldn't outrun Gotenks, not in this lifetime, anyway. The best she could to was hide her ki and then hide herself.   
  
But Trunks knew how to find her...  
_  
Damn! Why... no, how. How is a much better question. How am I going to hide from them? _  
  
Wait a second, why am I hiding?  
  
She didn't want to face them. Somehow, she felt violated in her explosion of power, and didn't want to face anyone in that moment.   
  
Not until she could think clearly, anyway. She was furious at Vegeta for not telling her, but she really wasn't that mad at him...  
_  
More like I'm mad at myself. I was such an idiot to try that alone. It probably took me hours to get control. I'm weak. A weak, simpering fool who had the gall to slap the one person who might have helped me.  
  
It wasn't your fault. You weren't prepared.  
  
I'm going to stop talking to myself, right now. So shut up!  
  
Fine... see if I care...  
_  
SHe frowned at herself, and then almost yelped.  
  
She could feel the ki trails approaching fast, Gotenks in the lead. SHe cursed loudly, an oath she'd heard a very old vampire yell at the sun once, and had been appauled at the time, but now it seemed to fit perfectly.  
  
"WHat am I going to do?" She wailed to the forest around her.  
  
No answer.  
  
She looked around, and spotted a huge fir tree that spread it's branches better than any cloak. She grinned, flew to it, and immediatly dropped her ki so low that not even Vegeta would be able to sense it unless he was right beside her.  
  
She found a place near the top and hid herself well.  
  
It was close to twenty minutes later when she felt them arrive.   
  
Vegeta was yelling loudly at Goku.  
  
"--IDIOT!"  
  
"Vegeta, one of these days you're going to bust a blood vessel."  
  
"I DON'T CARE, KAKOROTTO, YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU ASSUME SUCH A THING?!"  
  
"Geesh, I only said Trunks might like a little sister or something. You didn't have to go off like that. Those people may have wanted to keep that dog."  
  
"YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"You said that already."  
  
"No one can say it enough to come close to the level of idiotcy that you are."  
  
"I bet I could. Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot..."  
  
"Goku, shh." Gotenks looked around, his eyes searching. "Did you hear..."  
  
Lena clamped both hands over her mouth. How could he have heard her giggle over Vegeta's outraged yells?  
  
"Hear what?" Goku asked, as Vegeta tuned his senses towards his hearing, listening.  
  
Lena rolled her eyes as a squirrel began to chatter at the top of it's lungs, protesting her presence so close to it's nest.  
  
She waved a hand at it and only succeded in breaking a branch, whose crack echoed loudly in all   
their ears.   
  
SHe cursed softly, and flitted down the tree towards the base silently, away from the noise.  
  
"She's in that tree." Gotenks said. Goku, get the top. Vegeta, the middle. I'll get the base."  
  
Goku went to the squirrel almost instantly and laughed at it's angry antics while Vegeta blasted random braches away from the tree.  
  
Gotenks peered through the branches around her as she pressed herself up against the trunk, praying she wouldn't be seen...  
  
"Do you see her?" Vegeat yelled.  
  
"No, but there's this really kawaii squirrel that's trying to-- OW! IT BIT ME!"  
  
Vegeta found this outragously funny.  
  
"Great Kakorotto... defeated by a squirrel!"  
  
"Ow.. it hurts!"  
  
"Shut up, you two." Gotenks said, staring almost straight at Lena.   
  
WOOSH!  
  
BOOM!  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Lena screamed as the ki blast hit the trunk of the tree not two millimeters from her nose.  
  
Gotenks grinned, grabbed her wrist, and yanked her from the burning branches.  
  
"Gotcha! Thanks, Vegeta!"  
  
"Thanks nothing! I missed Kakorotto!"  
  
"No you didn't. I just blasted it back at you. So it should be me angry, because I missed you."  
  
"Shut up, Idiot."  
  
"Can't make me..."  
  
"CAN TOO!"  
  
"You two are like two year olds, I swear." Lena yelled. "Can't you stop fighting for three seconds?"  
  
Vegeta turned to glare at her while Goku looked guilty.  
  
"Sorry Lena."  
  
"Stupid baka. Why did you run like that, girl? And why the hell did you slap me?" Vegeta demanded. It was Lena's turn to look guilty as she turned to Gotenks pleadingly.  
  
Gotenks shrugged.  
  
"I want to know just as much as he does, Lena. Why did you run like that?"  
  
She mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"What? Can't heeeeaaar you." Goku said in a sing-song voice. Lena glared at him.  
  
"I don't know." She said louder. "I don't know why I ran. As for slapping you, you asshole, it was because you didn't tell me it was like resisting a siren's call. You didn't tell me the reason it was hard to withstand was because you simply can't stop listening to that voice.   
  
"You didn't tell me that no matter what, the voice doesn't go away until you detransform. You didn't tell me that there was so much power. That's why I slapped you, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta scowled and turned away.  
  
The time limit of the fusion of Goten and Trunks wore off, and Gotenks became two once more. Lena took a   
long look at both of them before powering up her ki and taking to the sky.   
  
"Where are you going now?!" Trunks called in a worried voice.  
  
"Back to my part of the forest, Trunks no baka!" She took off.  
  
"Vegeta, what did she mean?"  
  
"Shut up, you idiot."  
  
"You already called me that..."  
  
"How about I bash your brains in and then call you that? Oh wait, that's right, you don't HAVE ANY BRAINS!"  
  
"Sticks and stones can break my bones--"  
  
"AND SO CAN MY FIST!"  
  
"Vegeta no baka!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
"Do you have any asprin?" Goten turned to   
Trunks.  
  
"Nope. Let's go, and just hope they don't destroy a major city."  
  
"And if they do that, let's just hope it ain't Tokyo."  
  
"I hear you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hanukil grinned as he dragged the body over to the door and let it be dragged away.   
  
He hated incompetance, and the fool who had just been 'interrogated' had failed to keep the saiya-jin   
males from leaving the radius that the negative moon beams were directed.  
  
Idiots. All idiots. How dare they defy me so?   
  
Lena was another matter. He'd never seen a saiya-jin, male or female, quite like her. She had a sense of humility that none of the saiya-jins had, and... well, it was subtle things. Oh, yes, she had the arrogant pose and deep scowl that all saiya-jin had.   
  
But her eyes were different. It was a notible trait of the saiya-jin to have dark, almost black, eyes   
that seared through courage like a hot knife through soft butter.  
  
Her eyes were a tawny golden color and seemed to stare right through your soul, like she could see your secrets and lies, and knew what they were.   
  
And her immortality...  
  
That intrigued him. Half-immortal? He'd never heard such a term. It was always immortal or not, you lived forever or you didn't.  
  
Oh, he saw the great power within her. Power she refused to acknowedge or use. Dormant strength. He doubted if she herself knew it was there. After all, most saiya-jin were power hungry and stopped at nothing to acheive it. They would train themselves to death and beyond.  
  
But then again, she wasn't like most saiya-jin.  
  
He would have to discover how she obtained this 'half immortality' and what exactly it did for her.  
  
And how she grew up. He had many spies upon the small saiya-jin clan upon the planet, and he knew that they had not known of her. She didn't appear to be more than sixteen, but appearences could be decieving, he knew that himself.  
  
Perhaps she had grown up amoung humans, like the one called Goku? No, that did not seem probable. Goku was a placid, almost docile creature, almost his thrist for war and battle was normal of any saiya-jin. Lena was headstrong and...  
  
Different. The only way to put it. Different.  
  
Sometimes differences were good. In other circumstances, differences were unstable elements that needed to be destroyed.  
  
He hoped the warrior female was not one of the latter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid! How could I have been so stupid?   
  
Lena stared up at the almost-full waning moon.  
  
Idiotic! I was acting like Goku! I shouldn't have ran like that, nor should I have slapped Vegeta.  
  
She saw the Orion constellation. Three bright stars, close together; Betelguese in the upper left corner; Rigel in the lower right.   
  
I wonder that if I flew high enough, maybe I could touch Rigel. It's not so far away._  
  
No, I'd probably burn up trying to exit the atmosphere. Another 'damn' to add to my list.  
_  
She turned around quickly as she heard someone cough. She was shocked for a split second, and nearly fell off of the thick, wide branch that she usually slept upon.  
  
"Vegeta?!?!"  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"What the-- why are you here?"  
  
"What a pleasant greeting I recieve."  
  
"You're acting like Goku." She arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"WHAT?! ME?! Act like that simpleton idiot?! HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
She giggled. Okay, this was definatly Vegeta. After a few seconds of silence, she composed her face into a scowl and repeated her question.

"Why are you here?"  
  
"Have you ever died?"  
  
"Have I ever what?"  
  
"Died."  
  
"Where did you pull that question from?"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Or what? If Bulma finds you out here you'll have to listen to her nag for the next decade."  
  
"Just answer the question. Even Kakorotto doesn't have as much problem as this answering questions."  
  
"Unless it's nuclear physics."  
  
"Stop stalling."  
  
She looked at him for a few seconds.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I'm just curious."  
  
"Bullshit and you know it. You've got an ulterior motive for everything."  
  
"WOULD YOU JUST ANSWER IT!"  
  
"I'm part vampire, Vegeta. How do you think vampires are made?"  
  
"You said half. How can you be a half-vampire."  
  
"Full of questions, aren't we?" She sighed. "Well, it was my fault, really. I was walking around the block outside because I couldn't sleep. And all of a sudden-- BAM! Something jumped down off of a roof or something really high because they were going really fast and it hurt when they knocked me to the ground.  
  
"I lashed out with the only thing I could find-- a rock. It cut through the vampire's skin, drawing blood. During the fight I suppose I must have swallowed some during the scuffle, because it never managed to bite me." She pulled down the high-collar of her uniform to show him the unscarred flesh of her throat. "It's the only way, from what Ken, who was a kind-of friend of mine, told me. His territory bordered mine..." She rolled her eyes.   
  
"So... why aren't you a complete vampire?"  
  
She relaxed back into a comfortable position on her branch.   
  
"From what Ken told me, you have to be bitten and then bite the vampire that bit you in order to be a complete, 100% bona fide` vampire. Since I wasn't bitten and only drank, I have some properties of a vampire, but not all. And most of them are so much like being a saiya-jin it;s hard to say I'm vampire anymore. Except for my longer-life span."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What did you expect, Vegeta?"  
  
"Then how did you die?"  
  
"Like I said, I'm not an expert. But Ken said that because I drank vampire blood, I technically died... in a way. If you want to know, just travel a deserted dark alley in the middle of the night. I'm sure one of them will tell you."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're different."  
  
"Thanks. I try." Lena rolled over to look at him. "You know, if you were nicer to people, maybe you would see things."  
  
"Like what?" He snapped.  
  
"Have you ever seen a dog chase a cat?"  
  
"Why would I want to concern myself with such a petty, unimportant matter?"  
  
Lena giggled.  
  
"Well, it's quite funny, because the cat usually wins."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll get it when you need to." SHe grinned. "Don't you just hate it when people get all mysterious guru on you at the worst of times?"  
  
Vegeta growled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

____________________________________________________

Sort of short, but it'll do. E-mail me at black_beyond@hotmail.com

See the little box below this? WRITE SOMETHING IN IT! It's not hard! Just if you like this or think it sucks so bad it needs to be put out of it's misery! Or maybe what kind of weather you have! I NEED FEEDBACK! Lena is getting mad, and you know, when she's mad, all hell breaks loose... MRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I need help. Seriously, people, I need professional help...

§§§§


	9. Vampire's Bite

Haunting Mists, Chapter Nine  
  
Black Beyond  
  
  
  
It's been a long time, I know.  
  
But I made you guys a promise to finish this fic, so I am.  
  
Here's the next chapter!  
  
Lena didn't know why she'd returned to this place. She could smell the dried blood of countless attacks, see the familiar shadows lurk in the darkest alleyways and corners, and hear their whispers-- "Old blood, no good"-- as they realized that she wasn't prey.  
  
Her talk with Vegeta hadn't helped her insomnia in the least. If anything, it had made her even more restless than before, something she hadn't even though possible.  
  
A million things were on her mind-- her pending refusal to Hanukil... could she do it?, her relationship with Trunks, her transformation... could she force herself to do it again?, and how much she wanted to stalk the night again...  
  
Perhaps that was why she was here. She did, ever so much, want to be a mere half vampire again, more than anything. She wanted to go to sleep in her old home and wake up to Nicole's annoyed voice and her mother's worried nagging that she wasn't eating.  
  
She wanted to go back to that night so long ago and stop herself from going into that alley and being attacked.  
  
She wanted to know what she might have been if she were normal. Popular? Maybe. Maybe they-- who were they? Isn't that the mystery of all time-- could have liked her. Maybe she could have been accepted-- oh, damned be human longing... acceptance! She was saiya-jin! Acceptance was nothing! You are what you are and damned be anyone that thinks less of you for it!  
  
Did she want to be accepted?  
  
"Yo. Lena." Familiar voice.  
  
Sake. What's going on? S'quiet." Lena didn't flinch as the tall, handsome vampire fell into step beside her. "Haven't been harassed yet... not that I'm complaining."  
  
Sake grinned at her, but his eyes were troubled.  
  
"Fang's restless. With you gone, he's lost his entertainment. Most of his time went to figuring out new ways to trap you." Sake frowned. "He's claiming land that isn't his. Everyone's afraid to fight him. Lost my corner 'while 'go."  
  
Lena looked at him, her mind freezing.  
  
"My block?" She asked, half expecting the worst.  
  
Sake shook his head. "Ken's got it. He resisting Fang. Fang won't touch him; Vlad protects Ken."  
  
Lena nodded.  
  
"Tell Fang I'm hitting my beat again. Go get your territory back, Sake, I'll come with you in case they want trouble."  
  
Lena, you can't fight off these vamps. Huge things, old, experienced. They'll rip you to pieces."  
  
Lena grinned a very feral grin.  
  
"Come on, Sake. Just show me the way. I'll make sure they don't bother you again."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Sake what to you think I've been doing all this time? Sleeping?"  
  
  
  
"When Ken said you moved like a cat, I didn't expect him to be telling the truth."  
  
"Shuddup."  
  
Lena did move like a cat. She kept low, using her hands and gravity to move her body. She could move faster this way, catching window sills and cracks in old brick easily. Sake stuck to the rooftops, trying to keep pace with the saiya-jin, who was going at a pace that felt like she was just skipping along.  
  
To her, anyway.  
  
I coulda been there and back twice. If I didn't have to have some element of surprise. So she kept up her bantering pace. Well, it was an easy pace for her. To a normal human, she was little more than a blur of gold and black. To any but the swiftest of vampires, she was too fast. Sake was a fast vamp, but still, by the time they stopped, his breath was ragged and hard to catch.  
  
"How can you move like that?" He gasped, when he saw that she was staring at him in mild surprise, wondering why he had such trouble breathing when she looked and felt like she walked a few feet.  
  
"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." as she as she searched the shadows carefully. She could smell Fang's goons... they were close.   
  
"Look out!" She saw a fast moving blur going for Sake. She flew forward and pushed Sake out the of the way and sent the attacker flying, to land with a final sounding thud against a friendly wall.  
  
Sake stared at Lena, who let herself sing to the ground after disposing of the other two vamps in similar fashions. She stalked over to the first one, the sound of her bootheels against pavement echoing. She reached down and grabbed his shirt and lifted him up, up off the ground, using only one hand effortlessly.  
  
"Tell Fang Lena's back." She spat at him. "And you, you overgrown mosquito, won't come back anywhere near here. Because I'll know. And I'll come after you, and believe me, that's the last thing you want."  
  
"Lena! What are you doing?"  
  
Lena cursed mentally as she realized who the voice belonged to. If it had been Goten or Trunks she might have successfully scared them off, but Piccolo...?  
  
She hadn't had many encounters with the namek-jin. She didn't know much about him either, except to know that he was very strong and that Gohan idolized him. And that he had an abnormal amount of control, but to make him mad was basically like saying, "Oh, sure. Death? Love to meet him."  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked. "I'm ridding the neighborhood of a few mosquitoes. That's all." To emphasize her point, she threw the trembling vamp to Piccolo's feet. The vamp stood up and ran, followed by his companions.  
  
"Lena, you need to go home before Trunks finds out you're missing. He'd panic. We can't afford that."  
  
"You're being a worry-wart. He's a big boy. He'll take care of himself. Sake, meet Piccolo. Piccolo, meet Sake. Friends of Lena, unite." She grinned at her own joke. "Piccolo's namek, before you ask. Alien. Sake's vampire."  
  
"Alien?"  
  
"Vampire!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No, Martians."   
  
Sake felt that Lena would be in some sort of trouble if she didn't go with the Green Man. "S'okay, Lena. I have to go anyway. It's almost sun up anyway, and I haven't fed yet. I think I'll hit easy street before turning in. See you?"  
  
"Tomorrow if I can make it." Lena nodded.  
  
Sake grinned, and was gone.  
  
~'~  
  
  
  
Lena stumbled into the school building. She wasn't used to staying up the entire night anymore, and one could tell. The only reason she was standing was because Trunks was practically carrying her. She didn't even feel like retorting to Goten's sarcastic comments.  
  
"Uh-mmm." She muttered, when he asked if it had been Trunks to keep her up all night. Trunks shot her a dirty look and Goten fled, snickering.  
  
"What'd you say that for?" He demanded.  
  
"Uh? Say what?"  
  
"That I kept you up all night?"  
  
"I did not..."  
  
"Did too! Goten's probably telling everyone who'll listen."  
  
Ah. Adrenaline... just the waker-upper she needed.  
  
"Why that no-good son of a bit-- erm, that no good bastard." Wasn't wise to insult Chichi. "That's it! He's toast!" She was a blur down the hall, running after that tell-tale hairstyle.  
  
It took Goten point zero two seconds to recognize the ki that was speeding towards him. With a very high-pitched, girlish squeal, he started running. Teacher just threw up their hands as the two sped by-- this was quickly becoming a common occurrence. Students jumped and dodged, janitors groaned, and the principal just laughed.  
  
Lena was about to catch Goten at the end of the History Wing, when a hand shot out of nowhere and literally grabbed her out of mid-air by the collar of her shirt. Goten whirled around to see his friend, almost as stunned as he was, being held by a creature that looked like it'd had a bad run in with a blender.  
  
He noticed it was wearing that black on black uniform right about the same time Lena did.  
  
"God damn it, what did I tell you things about sneaking up on me?!" She screeched, yanking herself free. "Does Snake Face know you're here, stopping me from kicking his butt?"  
  
"I was sent by Master." It's voice was dull, robotic.   
  
Goten stepped forward, wary, his eyes confused. Lena seemed to have forgotten his presence, and he wondered if It had even noticed him at all.  
  
"Well, then good-ie for him. Tell him to go fuck himself. I'm in school. I didn't get any sleep last night, and I've got a date tonight."  
  
"No you don't. We've got an exam tomorrow and Bulma won't let him out of the house." Goten said helpfully.  
  
"Not with him, you dolt." Lena growled. "With Sake and Ken. So, you can just get out of here, Tall Dark&Ugly." She made a shooing motion with her hands.  
  
"I am not to return without you."  
  
"So hang around for a while." Lena shrugged. Goten's eyes darted from Lena to It. Trunks was coming their way, but he was walking.   
  
Without warning, Goten flared up into SSJ 3. Lena almost fell over as her senses were bombarded, but she took the hint and went into the highest level she had been able to achieve, SSJ2. Trunks caught the hint and was there before the It could assess what was happening.  
  
Wisely, it decided that three young saiya-jin in an upped ki mode was a little more than it wanted to bite off without assistance. It said something in another language that was probably less than polite to the two male saiya-jin and bowed in a reluctantly respectful way to Lena.  
  
"I will inform the master that your daily activities would have been disturbed by my presence, and in doing so would have let the human population of this planet discover you." And then it vanished.  
  
Trunks looked curiously at Lena. "Was he a friend of yours?"  
  
Lena shook her head. "Footsoldier. Mr. Snake's pawn. Doesn't matter now, though."  
  
"What a way to start to the day." Goten joked. "Nothing like the attempted kidnapping of my best buddy's mate--"  
  
He never got to finish his comment. With a screeched curse and a flaming face, Lena dove for Goten and immediately began pounding his head into the linoleum a la Homer Simpson.  
  
"WHY--- CAN'T--- YOU--- ALL--- LEAVE--- ME--- BE---!!!"  
  
~'~  
  
  
  
Hanukil sulked in his dark quarters. He had just killed the poor fool who dared tell him his orders had been disobeyed, but really, he wasn't all that angry. In fact, he was delighted. It had been so very, very long since anyone had dared tell him no, and the change was one he welcomed. The saiya-jin female intrigued him. She wasn't suitable for his mate, of course, she would never like that. And for some odd reason, he could not bring himself to force her into anything.  
  
Her spirit, he realized, was what the attraction was about. It was unbreakable. He'd never seen anything like it before. She kept bouncing back, defying those around her as though she didn't care. And maybe she didn't. That would explain the deadened look in her eyes that she hid so well. Perhaps that was her edge, the reason she had sauntered into a death trap and mocked him.   
  
His eyes narrowed in the darkness. If this was so, then she would be very formidable, even more so than Vegeta or Goku even though they outmatched her in strength by a thousand times over. They had the will to live, therefore they would act in way that would preserve their own lives. But one who does not possess such a will does things that will let her win the fight but not necessarily let her live. No, he did not want to fight her, but he also knew that the chances of her betraying her mate were very slim. Taking a hostage would not work, it would only make her strive against him.  
  
There had to be a way…  
  
~'~  
  
Piccolo was meditating. It's not like this wasn't a common occurrence, people, honestly, but the one remarkable detail of this sight: namek-jin, beside waterfall, eyes closed, weird cross-legged position, was that Dende sat on a stone beside him, watching the older namek think. He adjusted the robes on his lap a little. The gravity on earth's surface was strange to his body, just enough to make him aware of it.  
  
"You know how this happened." In the natural silence Piccolo's deep voice was loud and sudden and made Dende start forwards a little. He flushed, embarrassed for some reason.   
  
"Yes." He answered, knowing the question. "I did. It was the first year I was Guardian here. I wanted to consult you about it but I decided that you would not be here always and that if I had to make a decision I should do so. I decided to let her be born here, on this planet. It appears her soul had been wandering around space for some time before arriving at Earth."  
  
Piccolo did not nod, or make any other movement. For a long time there was only the sound of his breathing, heavy and slow. "The saiya-jin planet was destroyed almost forty years ago. Are you saying that her soul wandered the universe for twenty years?"  
  
Dende shrugged. "It's a big universe. Besides, you know, when her parents implored that she be saved, they didn't specify a place. They just said to let her be reborn in a place where she would be happy. Apparently they refused a bunch of planets before coming to this one. And then I think they only chose it because she would be able to find others like herself. I don't understand saiya-jin logic just yet."  
  
Piccolo, once again, made no outward movement. "I think I understand. But why just now? And why does Hanukil have such an interest in her?"  
  
Dende sighed. "I feared you would ask that. I would have thought it would have been her power, but she will never be as strong as Trunks or Goten might become, and besides he has warriors just as strong as her. Some stronger. Maybe it would be because of her status as a super saiya-jin. But then, why not a male, who is stronger? And because of her vampire heritage she is half immortal. That could be part of the answer. But... from what I have seen..." Dende sounded troubled and hesitated.  
  
Piccolo opened one dark eyes and looked at the younger Namek, worried. "What? What have you seen?"  
  
Dende bit his lip. "He likes her. As a consort, as a challenge, as a warrior, I don't know. But he favors her. If she had been any other person he would have killed her by now for her sauciness and insubordination. But... he hasn't. He lets her treat him as though they were equals. And that is very unusual, from what I have read."  
  
Piccolo was effectively shocked. "He likes her?" He repeated, unsure of what to think of it. He was sure it was a bad thing, but was it really? It probably saved Lena's ass more than once.   
  
"Wha... But..." It was the only time in his life, Dende noted, that Piccolo had fumbled for words.  
  
"What should we do about it?" Dende supplied. Piccolo nodded. "Nothing. There is nothing, at the moment, we can do."   
  
"Ain't that peachy."   
  
Both Namek-jin turned to look at the new voice. it was Lena, in her black uniform, hanging upside down over the river, her hair a honey-colored cascade. She looked slightly annoyed, but she appeared to be enjoying herself.   
  
"Piccolo-san, I already knew all that. You could have just asked. You know, I might be the kind of person who gets offended when certain Namek-jin start poking around in MY life." She glared at him pointed, and turned herself right side up. She glared at him pointedly. "And if you want to know why Mr. Snake likes me, I'm not telling. Just because you want to know." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly. She opened her mouth to say more when a shrill voice was heard, far away but growing closer.  
  
"Lena-sama! Lena-sama, where are you? This is not funny!"  
  
Lena sweatdropped. "That's that stupid female soldier Hanukil sent after me. I gotta split, I've been avoiding her ever since school left out. He wants me for something and I don't especially want to see him... I wonder what Trunks is doing..." She grinned a silly smile and took off with a steak of ki.   
  
Piccolo felt a tic going in and out of his forehead, and Dende lowered his head, exasperated.   
  
"Why... why... WHY do we even TRY?" Dende moaned.   
  
~'~  
  
Lena, however, was not so frustrated. She changed her mind about leading the little creature chasing her to Trunks. Instead, she took a sharp turn and headed right for the heart of vamp town, touching down a few moments later on her old turf. She was glad she had shed her school clothing for the inconspicuous uniform. Jeans and an orange t-shirt reading 'monkeys are bad and so am I" wouldn't have done well in keeping her reputation as a spitting, cold, ice-bitch of a vampess.   
  
She could feel the soldier growing closer and smiled. She looked around and found Ken lounging in the shadows of a window ledge, watching her with handsome blue eyes. "Lena?" he asked, so softly only a vampire--or a saiya-jin-- could have heard it.  
  
She was confused. The sun was setting, to be sure, but it had not yet set. What was Ken doing? Trying to kill himself?   
  
"Ken! Ken, what are you doing?" She was worried, now, when he didn't move. She flew up to see him better and nearly fell out of the sky. Her gasp was more than audible, her horror so open on her pretty features. "Oh.. oh. What happened? Who did this?"  
  
Before her, curled up into a little ball, was the scorched and blackened body of the beautiful vampire she had once known to be Ken. he was just barely alive, but only his eyes were recognizable. He was in pain, and deadly silent.  
  
"Fang." He managed to hiss, in answer to her question. She felt her blood boil. This would not be forgiven. This... this was unthinkable. No...  
  
"Ken, what can I do? You're going to die, aren't you? Oh, don't die. Vlad's gonna be pissed anyway... oh, Ken..."  
  
He tried to smile but his face was too stiff and charred to allow it. "Salright. You can't do anything."   
  
She glowered at him. "Don't lie to me, Ken." She scowled. She knew what she had to do. She sighed, and bit her lip. She unbuttoned the over jacket of her uniform and tugged the collar of the shirt beneath it down as low as she could and jumped onto the shadowy windowsill just as the sun disappeared below the horizon.  
  
Ken shifted, and she could see the ravenous hunger beneath his eyes, but yet he hesitated.  
  
"Are you sure, Lena?" He sounded doubtful.  
  
She nodded. "Get it over with. This has never happened to me before, and I'm a bit spooked. Do it before I loose my nerve." She closed her eyes.  
  
His touch was surprisingly soft and gentle. He placed his hands ever so lightly on her shoulders and pulled her to him, and bent his head down to give her his Vampire's Kiss.   
  
She felt a stabbing pain that lasted half a second and then bliss. She was acutely aware of a lessening sensation as she lost contact with the human world and melted into Ken's embrace. His arms tightened around her as they became stronger, and as he drank his flesh became supple and smooth again. It was a soft, warm world he led Lena into, one of burnt reds and oranges, and color of her mind.   
  
And beneath it, he found as he deepened his kiss was a world of harsh reds and blacks and twisted lines and visions so horrible he broke away and threw himself back so sharply that he hit the side of the window with a loud thwack, himself again but purely alarmed. He chanced a glance at Lena and found her on her knees, holding her head and trembling madly.  
  
"Are-- are you okay?" He asked softly, moving towards her. She nodded, and stood up, but she was deadly pale, instead of her usual golden tones. She swayed a little, but managed to smile at him.   
  
"You kidding? I can take more than that." After a second she saw she wasn't fooling him and sighed, leaning back against the stonework. "I'll be alright. I probably needed to get rid of whatever human was left anyway. Big bad guy wants my ass on a platter." She rubbed at the small wound on her neck. It was already healing with the speed of a vampire's blood. Another sigh. "My boyfriend is not going to like this."  
  
He managed to keep the shocked look off his face. "You? The impermeable, indifferent, ice princess Lena ran into a guy who could charm her? God! What is he? Don Juan Concentrated?"  
  
Lena laughed weakly. "Yeah, right. I'm not exactly sure how it happened. One minute I was trying to blow him up, and then next he was kissing me and I was kissing him and when I tried to blow him up again he threw me up against a tree and kissed me some more." She sighed at the memory.  
  
Ken snorted. "Only you would think that's romantic."  
  
She huffed up in indignation. "It was VERY romantic. He's so strong and sweet. It's cute, in a way."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything else. If Lena had found a guy with enough balls to stick with her, he certainly wasn't going to ruin it. Although secretly, he was disappointed. He had thought he was friends with the only Lesbian vampire he'd ever heard of.  
  
Never, ever, would he dare to say that in Lena's presence. The girl was weird. Flat out. You'd never know how she'd decide to react.  
  
"Ha! Found you!"  
  
Lena gave the female soldier a superbly disdainful look. "Just in time. Let's go see your boss." She turned back to Ken. "I'll see you as soon as I'm through with this."  
  
He didn't even ask her if she was going to make it out alive.  
  
He already knew she would. She was immortal now.  
  
"Lena, don't get yourself too hurt. And don't stay out after the sky gets light."  
  
Lena gave him an odd smile. "I don't have to worry about that, Ken. I wasn't human anymore, either." She winked at him and grabbed the arm of the soldier who had come to collect her.   
  
"Let's go, baby doll." Lena muttered, and using speed that even made Ken dizzy, she shot up into the sky and off to the South.  
  
Ken watched the streak of ki until it faded and disappeared completely. 


End file.
